Qui veut bien m'adopter?
by Nelio
Summary: Une fiction qui revoit l'histoire d'Astro Boy (selon le film) avec un peu plus de pessimisme, ou de réalisme, c'est plus poignant. L'histoire est revue à partir du moment où Astro se réveille à la Surface. Fiction longue pour ceux qui aiment vraiment lire. Comme je tolère rarement autre chose que les happy end, j'ai conçu une seconde fic pour arranger ça.
1. Cora

"Qui veut bien m'adopter?" moi, bien sûr! J'adorerai! ^^ seulement ce n'est pas aussi simple. Fiction triste qui se finit mal, mais bien écrite, je peux vous l'assurer. En revanche je déteste les fins tristes (ce qui risque de faire de moi une écrivaine médiocre) c'est pourquoi cette fiction a une suite, une deuxième fiction en cross-over qui rétabli la balance. J'ai aussi fait cette fic parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic astro boy en français à mon goût U_U il est temps de remédier à ce problème.

Cette fic est destinée uniquement à ceux qui aiment vraiment lire, parce que j'ai prit mon temps pour l'écrire, à la Rowling (potter, vous connaissez, nan?) c'est-à-dire que je ne condense pas l'histoire, je raconte beaucoup de choses, pour ceux qui aiment avoir des détails. Sinon, passez votre chemin, j'ai d'autres fics plus expéditives en stock ^^

* * *

Ce qu'il y a d'étonnant avec les rêves, les délires et autres choses que provoque le subconscient, c'est la quantité d'informations qu'ils font défiler pendant notre inconscience. Et le plus intéressant, d'ailleurs, c'est qu'à notre réveil, le plus souvent on a déjà oublié toutes ces choses.

Rien d'étonnant, de ce fait, à ce qu'Il se réveille lentement et douloureusement en ayant oublié les cauchemars qu'il avait fait de son père, du professeur Elephun, du président Stone et surtout de l'Esprit de Liberté, qui l'avait littéralement anéanti et éjecté de son seul foyer.

Aussi, il grommela douloureusement en reprenant conscience de son corps qui devenait moins douloureux et moins engourdi avec les secondes. Le poids de sa tête décru de façon nette et régulière et sa vision se précisa.

Sur une tête de robot mort.

La surprise lui arracha un cri.

Le bonjour guilleret et soudain de la tête présumée morte lui en arracha un deuxième et le projeta au sol. Sol qui remua sous lui. Il se débattit furieusement pour échapper à ces mains qui l'agrippaient sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'il entendait. Parce qu'ils parlaient; ces robots à l'article de la mort trouvaient encore la force de parler, de l'attraper, de le cerner...

Terrorisé , il fit de grands mouvement des bras pour les envoyer valser puis tenta de prendre son envol. La peur que ces choses (qui étaient des confrères) lui inspiraient, conjuguée à la douleur d'avoir tout perdu aurait pu le désorienter complètement, mais à son étonnement, il parvint sans trop de difficulté à s'arracher immédiatement du sol mouvant et métallique et à gagner à la fois en vitesse et en altitude. Il survolait ainsi ces plaines désolées, parfois grouillantes, macabres, sans s'arrêter, à chercher un endroit où il se sentirait plus en sécurité. Mais partout où il regardait, tout n'était que désolation.

C'était la Surface.

Ce monde, résumé par les adultes comme quelque chose d'indistinct, de probablement dangereux, et dont ils se fichaient pas mal, ce monde, il en faisait maintenant partie, qu'il l'ai décidé ou non. Son monde à lui venait de s'écrouler. Il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, il n'avait aucune identité, il avait perdu son père qu'il aimait plus que tout, Orin qui prenait si bien soin de lui, il perdait son quotidien qu'il vivait si bien, les journées faciles à l'école, les moments de détente, même les moments de travail...

Il avait tout perdu.

Ce constat lui fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes, la douleur lui étreignant la gorge.

Il n'avait que treize ans, et il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait, et ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Et il avait cessé de regarder devant lui. Cette erreur lui valu de percuter un immense monticule, qu'il eu le temps de voir en ouvrant les yeux un dixième de secondes avant l'impact. Le choc fut rude, mais ne lui causa pas trop de mal. Cependant, il était tellement abattu que la douleur lui semblait plus forte que jamais. Il dégringola jusqu'en bas et reçu quelques débris avant que la tour de ferraille ne se stabilise. Il gardait les yeux fermés. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvrait, avec l'espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller en retard pour l'école, qu'il se ferait réprimander par Monsieur Moustache, mais rien n'avait changé, seules demeuraient les carcasses de robots, suffisamment détruites pour un terrible spectacle, mais pas assez pour qu'on oublie qu'à la base, elles avaient été construites sur le modèle humain, donnant l'impression d'une immense fosse commune.

C'était un cimetière. Un cimetière de robots.

Il se tenait debout, regardait désespérément autour de lui.

Il était robot, il était forcé, malgré lui, de constater que ce qu'il avait devant lui était une hécatombe, une fosse commune pleine de cadavres. Un sanglot peina à sortir de sa gorge, ses jambes défaillirent sous son poids. Il tomba en arrière et resta assis, finalement se tint le ventre des deux bras pour se calmer et apaiser les frissons qui le parcouraient. Voyant que ce n'était pas très efficace, il ramena ses genoux près de lui et en approcha son menton.

Où aller, que faire, maintenant? Il n'avait plus de maison, plus personne pour s'occuper de lui, le conseiller... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne supportait pas cet endroit. Au bout de quelques minutes insupportables, il se choisit comme premier et unique but de fuir cet endroit, de trouver un lieu qui puisse devenir son nouveau foyer. Mais cette idée lui fut presque insupportable, elle aussi: il n'avait qu'une maison, rien ne la remplacerait. Il se secoua et se remit debout, prenant enfin conscience que son corps lui était encore douloureux, pas tant de ses chutes, mais plutôt de l'Esprit de Liberté. Son épaule droite lui faisait de plus en plus mal, à présent.

Il s'envola à nouveau en entendant des robots parler. Il ne voulait surtout pas les entendre s'adresser à lui. Et pour dire quoi? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait changer d'air, pour commencer, et trouver des gens.. des gens qui pourraient l'aider comme Orin le faisait, comme Elephun le faisait aussi parfois..

Comme son père le faisait...

Il volait tout en réprimant ses sanglots. Tenma n'était pas son père. Il n'était le fils de personne.

~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~

Cora marchait en tête du groupe. Avec elle, son coéquipier de chasse habituel: Zain, puis Widget et Sludge qui avaient décidé de l'accompagner depuis quelques temps, et bien entendu Poubelle, le robot-chien-poubelle-chasseur-de-robots qui les accompagnait toujours lorsqu'ils partaient trouver des pièces de robots pour Têt'd'œuf. Justement, les deux faux-jumeaux se disputaient encore, restant à la traine.

"Vous avez pas bientôt fini?" fit Cora, lasse.

"C'est lui qu'a commencé!"

Cora soupira de fatigue. La journée promettait d'être longue. Zain, compatissant, lui tendit son sandwich (qu'il venait d'entamer)

"T'en veux un bout?"

En voyant l'aspect peu engageant du fromage (et une tâche sombre sur le pain), elle grimaça.

"Non merci, j'espère ne pas mourir si jeune."

Zain haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à reprendre une bouchée quand il vit Poubelle qui s'agitait.

"Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Poubelle, tout à coup, se mit à aboyer et à sauter sur place, avant de courir.

"Attends, Poubelle! Attends!"

Il poursuivit l'animal avec Cora tandis que les jumeaux, alertés par le bruit, s'empressaient de les rattraper. Cora entendit, en s'approchant, du bruit qui ne venait pas d'eux. Quelqu'un trébuchait dans les décombres de robots démembrés, tombait peut-être. Il semblait beaucoup remuer en tout cas. Sûrement un modèle récent dont les piles étaient encore assez chargées. Et pour que ce modèle aie encore de l'énergie, c'est qu'il devait tout juste arriver, et donc d'être extrêmement récent, donc performant, donc intéressant pour Têt'd'œuf. En courant, elle jeta un œil à Zain qui d'un sourire lui indiqua qu'il avait eu le même raisonnement. Ils s'appliquèrent à se rendre les plus discrets possible tout en indiquant à Poubelle de faire de même. Poubelle, tenant à peine en place, eu de la peine à se contenir. Ils cessèrent de courir et s'approchèrent doucement, cachés par un des nombreux monticules du cimetière de robots. Puis ils se décalèrent lentement et virent l'objet de leur traque.

Cora étouffa un léger cri de stupéfaction.

Un enfant pas plus grand que Zain se tenait là, une main sur l'épaule qui devait lui faire mal, les pieds s'enfonçant dans les menus débris qui s'affaissaient sous son poids. Il marchait tant bien que mal, l'équilibre précaire, tentant - apparemment - de se diriger vers l'horizon le plus proche, c'est-à-dire la fin du cimetière la plus proche de lui. Il ne les avait pas encore vu, mais poubelle trahi leur présence. Il sursauta et les vit en même temps que Widget et Sludge arrivaient. Cora soupira.

"Ce n'est qu'un enfant, laissez tomber!"

"Quoi?" s'étonnèrent les petits jumeaux. Zain s'exaspéra, donnant des coups de pieds à Poubelle:

"Stupide boîte de conserve!"

Le garçon qui leur faisait face était trop pris au dépourvu pour poser des questions. Il n'avait pas réellement imaginé qu'il put y avoir des gens sur la Surface, et n'avait rien préparé pour un cas comme celui-ci, bien que son seul désir, auparavant, fut d'en rencontrer. Cette occasion aurait dû être idéale, pourtant, elle enterra sa joie plus profondément encore.

"Laisse, c'est rien" fit Cora. "N'empêche, j'ai rarement vu Poubelle s'exciter comme ça" ajouta-t-elle, intriguée tandis que l'animal se débattait sous Zain. Cora cru bon d'ironiser: "Tu serais pas un robot, à tout hasard?"

Les deux jumeaux pouffèrent gentiment avec elle mais la réaction du garçon les cloua définitivement sur place. Face à ces enfants, il venait de réaliser qu'il ne serait jamais comme eux, et sachant comment on traitait les robots à Metrocity, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être sous-considéré. Déçu, amer et désespéré, il rétorqua:

"Et alors?"

Le silence se fit. Son visage se marqua de tristesse. Il n'eut qu'une idée en tête: fuir ces enfants qui jamais ne le considèreraient comme un des leurs, alors qu'ils auraient dû. Il fit un pas de côté.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?"

Après ces quelques mots qui auraient dû lui redonner du courage, il fit quelque pas à l'opposé des enfants et décolla.

Les réacteurs finirent de les stupéfaire. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Et Têt'd'œuf aurait probablement du mal, lui aussi, à y croire. Ce qui expliqua que Zain se mit à fulminer contre lui-même, tandis que les jumeaux essayaient de réaliser si oui ou non, ce qu'ils avaient vu était réel ou un effet d'optique. Quand à Cora, parmi toutes ces questions s'en ajoutait une autre: pourquoi cet enfant-robot avait-il eu l'air si accablé de tristesse alors qu'il s'en allait?

* * *

Voili-voilou, n'hésitez pas à poster pour faire des critiques, mais je vous préviens: la longueur du texte n'est pas un argument valable! Je fais durer l'intrigue exprès, c'est comme ça ;P


	2. Cache-Cache

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils se réveillaient seulement, après avoir tout raconté à Têt'd'œuf la veille, l'enfant-robot, lui, était non sans peine parvenu à échapper pendant la nuit aux plaines désolées du cimetière de robots pour des plaines plus vertes où le métal se faisait beaucoup plus rare.

Il avait le cœur serré, mais maintenant qu'il faisait face à autant de verdure, pour la première fois de sa vie qui plus est, il senti sa gorge se serrer. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Il savait de la mémoire de Tobi (ou plutôt grâce aux cours de géo de "Monsieur Moustache") que Metrocity était devenue au fil des générations trop dense pour gaspiller le moindre espace, ce qui expliquait les routes aériennes et les buildings de plus en plus hauts, et de fait la végétation de plus en plus rare. Cependant il savait aussi que Metrocity était née à cause de la pollution de la surface. D'après le professeur, ce devait être un endroit invivable, avec des rivières noires de pétrole, de suie et de produits chimiques industriels, une terre devenu stérile à force de pesticides et parfois même des espaces en quarantaine avec les déchets nucléaires, bien qu'enterrés plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous la surface. L'endroit où il s'était réveillé, ce qu'il appelait la "déchèterie de robots" puisque s'y accumulaient les robots obsolètes de Metrocity correspondait tout à fait aux idées de Monsieur Moustache. Cependant cet endroit lui évoquait plus les contes de fées ou certaines vieilles histoires d'heroic fantasy que des camarades d'école lui avaient montré. Ou plus précisément Tobi. Ce rappel constant à la réalité l'accablait toujours un peu plus. Il avait l'impression d'être un imposteur, une erreur, une mauvaise idée, et pire encore: un échec.

Il tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit, n'ayant aucun endroit où aller et ne savant quel endroit lui conviendrait. Il regarda autour de lui en espérant pouvoir oublier sa condition, pensant qu'un endroit si féérique devait forcément avoir de telles vertus. Une herbe verte et lumineuse, parsemées de petites fleurs sauvages dont il ignorait l'existence, ce vert tranchant de plus belle avec un ciel plus bleu que jamais, taché de nuages blanc pur, et un soleil d'enfer. Il y avait même parfois d'immenses arbres denses et touffus, apportant par leurs ombres une touche vert-bleu délicieuse et quelque peu mystique. C'était si beau qu'il allait bien finir par se remettre à pleurer, lui déjà si éprouvé par tant d'émotions. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se releva, mais au bout de quelques pas, quelque chose de doré et d'immense attira son regard.

C'était un immense robot aux lignes courbes, lourdes, qu'il avait étudié entre deux tests d'histoire. Un robot-bétonnière. Cette fonction était attribuée à son bras droit qui pouvait s'acquitter de cette fonction puisqu'une réelle bétonnière remplaçait sa main droite. Il avait aussi une main gauche aux mouvements aussi développés qu'un humain, au cas où. Ce modèle datait de la construction de Metrocity; il avait probablement participé aux fondations de la ville, et à présent il ne bougeait plus, laissant la mousse le couvrir sur certains endroits, prenant à son tour un aspect mystérieux, un objet sacré en léthargie.

Léthargie...

Ce mot éveilla en l'enfant-robot une idée qu'il adopta rapidement. Il descendit aussitôt rejoindre l'immense robot de chantier. Après tout, s'il était là, c'est que lui aussi avait été abandonné, et qu'il avait tenté de fuir le cimetière pour un endroit meilleur: celui-ci, où il avait décidé de rester jusqu'à s'éteindre. Mais peut-être... qui sait?

L'enfant robot n'essayait même pas de formuler ses propres espoirs: il craignait d'avoir ensuite trop peur pour agir. Il déglutit puis sans effort ouvrit la porte qui permettait d'entrer dans le robot. Celle-ci était vieille, n'était pas censée pouvoir se rouvrir en pivotant, aussi elle plia comme du beurre sous la pression des mains de l'enfant qui s'appliquait. Il entra ensuite dans la "salle des machines", le robot étant suffisamment grand pour qu'on entre en lui. C'était sombre, et même assez poussiéreux. Il avança, monta quelques petites marches et vit un petit écriteau. Il revint sur ses pas, leva lentement une main et le débarrassa de sa poussière. Z.O.G. Il prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration. Sa nervosité était montée d'un cran. Il cligna des yeux et parvint à activer la vision aux rayons X. Ce qu'il vit lui rappela des illustrations de manuels de mécanique, niveau universitaire. Aussitôt, il sut où regarder, y arrêta ses yeux et désactiva la vision rayons X. Il ouvrit une sorte de boîte murale abritant un système électrique. Il mit ensuite une main sur son cœur et devina qu'il abritait sa propre source d'énergie. Il ouvrit sa veste et souleva son vêtement et l'intention même de partager avec Zog sa propre énergie vitale fit s'ouvrir le petit battant abritant le noyau bleu. Ce n'était plus le moment de reculer. L'énergie s'envolait déjà vers Zog et commençait à faire tourner les premiers engrenages. C'est à ce moment qu'il se dit que cette machine consommait beaucoup; il ne fallait pas lésiner sur la quantité. Le flux s'intensifia sous sa volonté et tout à coup la pièce entière commença à s'illuminer. Surprit, il fit se refermer la petite trappe et lâcha son vêtement, se retourna et vit le moteur, cœur de la pièce, se mettre à tourner à plein régime. Zog avait à présent plusieurs décennies devant lui.

"Alors, Têt'd'… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

Cora était suffoquée; Poubelle, assis, avait la tête ouverte, les circuits à l'air et les fils se baladant partout, cependant il restait sagement en place pendant que Têt-d'œuf le connectait à un très vieil ordinateur.

"Bah, à ton avis? J'essaie de récupérer les données d'hier! D'ailleurs je croyais que vous étiez déjà partis."

"On comptait s'en aller après avoir déjeuné avec les autres, on veut partir uniquement dans l'après-midi. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question, de toute façon!"

"Mais puisque je viens de te dire que je récupérais les données d'hier, pour voir ce qu'il en est de votre super robot-humain! Franchement, s'il est pas si génial que vous le dites, avoue-le tout de suite, je gagnerai du temps."

"Mais puisque je te dis que c'est le cas! Il était... Je veux dire, parfait! Un enfant, en tous points, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole... il devait avoir des réacteurs à la place des chaussures.."

"Tu l'as déjà dit!" fit Têt'd'œuf, néanmoins souriant. "Des réacteurs... ça, c'est quelque chose! Tu sais que c'est censé être très gros, ces machins-là, et très chauds et gourmands en énergie? Le type qui a fait ça est un pro! Mais ça n'explique pas qu'ils l'aient jeté. Je veux dire," fit il en s'interrompant, une pince coupante à la main: "je sais que Metrocity est vraiment très en avance sur nous mais de là à jeter un tel robot... de toute façon ils en recyclent bien quelques-uns... non, ce n'est pas normal," marmonna-t-il en reprenant ses activités. Il faut que vous me le retrouviez!" insista l'homme. Cora soupira.

"C'est pas gagné..."

"Menez votre enquête, interrogez les gens, s'ils ont vu un ovni, demandez même aux robots s'il le faut! Tiens, ça pourrait t'être utile." assura le bonhomme en lui jetant un petit appareil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Cora.

"Ce petit bijou que vous allez me faire un plaisir de ramener dans les plus brefs délais a probablement besoin d'énormément de batterie pour fonctionner, alors plus cet appareil sonne, plus vous vous rapprochez de lui!"

"A partir de combien de... d'unités" fit Cora qui ne comprenait rien aux abréviations "enfin, à quel chiffre on peut le suspecter?"

"Euh... attends voir..."

A ce moment, alors qu'il récupérait l'engin, Zain arrivait, les petits jumeaux Widget et Sludge dans les pattes, menaçant indirectement de le faire tomber. Cora se sentit obligée de maitriser Sludge tandis que Zain s'occupait de Widget, qui en venaient aux mains.

"Vous avez pas fini, vous deux?"

"C'est lui qu'a commencé!"

"Non mais vous me faites sérieusement ch..."

"Cora, tiens!"

"Hein?" elle récupéra l'appareil avec un post-it.

"Je t'ai mis les nombres avec des indications, pour que tu saches à quelle distance tu te tiens de lui. Faites attention, d'accord?"

"Mais comment on est censés l'attraper?"

"Vous l'attrapez pas, justement! Vous n'avez presque aucune chance! Quand vous l'avez localisé, envoyez-moi un message que je vienne avec plus de matériel.."

"Et si jamais il nous repère?" Demanda Zain, l'auriculaire dans l'oreille.

"Eh bah, euh... vous m'aviez dit qu'il pouvait communiquer, non?"

"Oui, il avait l'air vraiment développé..." fit vaguement Cora, en repensant à l'expression de l'enfant-robot. Si triste... Comment un robot pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi triste?

"Eh bien dans ce cas, s'il a l'air si développé, c'est qu'il a été probablement prévu pour pouvoir simuler des relations sociales; dans ce cas, s'il vous voit, essayez gentiment d'engager la conversation, et de le convaincre de vous suivre. Vous me l'amenez, et je m'occuperai du reste. Comportez-vous avez lui comme si c'était un type de votre âge, je sais pas... Soyez gentils, en tout cas. Et gaffe, hein?" héla le mécanicien alors que les enfants partaient: "Il peut avoir un caractère spécial; si vous êtes trop niais il pourrait très bien vous envoyer balader!"

"C'est ça, à ce soir!"

"Bonne chance, les enfants!" Dit-il avant de s'en retourner vers la salle où l'attendait toujours Poubelle. "Ah, ces mômes..."

Les mômes en question partirent en chasse toute la journée, Cora vérifiant de temps en temps l'appareil, mais rien de spécial ne se passa, ils se contentèrent de trouver des pièces plutôt communes par rapport à celles de d'habitude, si bien qu'ils commençaient à en avoir assez.

"Bon, les gars, si on laissait pour cette fois? On n'a qu'à retourner en ville, on boira un petit quelque chose et on posera quelques questions aux gens qu'on croise, ça vous va?"

Vu la chaleur ambiante, personne ne protesta. Ils marchèrent jusqu'en ville où ils prirent une collation et demandèrent à la dame qui tenait le bar:

"Vous auriez pas vu un ovni?"

"Comment ça, un ovni? Quel genre? Un météore ou une machine?"

"Une machine, en fait. ça vous dit rien?"

"Nan, mais en même temps peut-être qu'il faut demander à quelqu'un d'autre, vous savez, je suis pas du genre à me balader dehors en regardant les nuages, mais en tout cas, personne ne s'est ramené dans mon bar en se vantant d'avoir vu une machine volante par ici. Vous cherchez quoi au juste?"

"Un robot tout frais de Metrocity qu'on voudrait récupérer en premier!" Fit Cora malicieusement. "Il a une apparence humaine et a deux réacteurs, un dans chaque pied!"

"Woooh, ça m'a l'air intéressant, tout ça... Ok, je vous tiens au courant!" sourit-elle. "Moyennant, bien sûr, un petit pourboire..." ajouta-t-elle avec la même malice que Cora. Néanmoins, c'était une femme plutôt sympathique, et elle ne lui demanda beaucoup.

"En même temps, ce serait du racket, vu votre âge! Allez, bon vent, bande de garnements!"

"…..."

"….Hé, tu as quel âge?"

"…"

"Tu veux pas me parler?"

"…"

"C'est quand même curieux, vu ce que tu as fait... Tu ne veux vraiment rien dire?"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"J'ai du mal à comprendre, mais je veux bien faire comme ça, si c'est ce que tu veux."

"…"

"Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu as besoin d'aide. Non?"

"…"

"Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. D'accord? C'est quand tu veux"

".."


	3. Zog

"Oh, les gars, les gars!"

Sludge et Zain cessèrent aussitôt de se battre. Si Cora était enthousiaste de la sorte, c'était toujours pour une bonne raison.

"Le bidule, là, il réagit! Je crois qu'on l'a retrouvé!"

Les petits se mirent à pépier et sauter de joie pendant que Zain la rejoignait.

"Il est où?"

"Ben, je sais pas trop.. Je dirais par là. De toute façon on le saura vite, si le signal décroit c'est qu'on se trompe de chemin. Bon, allez, suivez-moi! Et évitez de crier, vous deux!"

Tous suivirent Cora, intimant Poubelle à rester calme. Ils sautaient de tas en tas, de gravats en gravats, de dune en dune.

"Eh, ça nous mène vers l'autre cimetière de robots!" fit remarquer Zain.

"On dirait..." souffla Cora plus bas, concentrée, ce qui leur donna l'idée de suivre: c'est-à-dire pour les deux petits d'arrêter de faire les guignols.

Et en effet, ils quittèrent rapidement la déchèterie de Metrocity pour le cimetière de robots plus à l'écart; un paisible petit coin de verdure parsemé de quelques restes de robots qui avaient pu se déplacer jusque là-bas. Ils finirent par entendre, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, le bruits de pas pesants. Ils coururent sur le petit chemin et s'inquiétèrent.

"Je crois pas que ce soit le bon robot..."

"Taisez-vous!" chuchota la jeune fille.

Ils finirent par n'être séparé de l'énorme chose à l'origine de ces bruits mats, que d'une colline douce, qu'ils contournèrent prudemment. Et là, stupeur totale: un robot géant qu'ils connaissaient pour avoir déjà mangé sur ses épaules plusieurs fois. A l'aspect arrondi, doré, parsemé de mousse et d'un peu de rouille, il sommeillait dans ces plaines depuis une petite centaine d'années, à ce que l'on disait. C'était d'ailleurs un très vieux robot, certes, mais extrêmement robuste, ce qui expliquait la facilité avec laquelle ses petits mais lourds pieds foulaient le sol. Mais cette formidable conception n'expliquait pas sa soudaine résurrection. Cora, plus dégourdie et courageuse que le reste de la bande, alla à sa rencontre.

"Eh, toi, le mastodonte!"

Alors que les autres ne laissaient voir que la tête, le "mastodonte", tranquillement, suspendit sa marche paisible, puis se retourna sans se presser, faisant vibrer le sol meuble sous ses pas. Il laissa voir alors un visage dépourvu d'expression; une tête simpliste, comme écrasée sur de large épaules et pourvue de petits yeux parfaitement ronds, ce qui lui donnai l'air vaguement ahuri.

"Oui?"

Si sa taille imposait, sa voix, grave, caverneuse et un brin paternelle, suivait le mouvement.

"Dis-moi, je suis assez étonnée: on m'a dit que tu étais éteint depuis des lustres, et du jour au lendemain, tu revis! C'est quoi ce binz?"

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent" répondit-il de sa voix sourde, résonnante, lente et placide. "Parfois, on fait des rencontres, et ça change la donne."

(Chouette,) se dit Cora (Un robot qui peut communiquer!) ce qui effectivement l'arrangeait et la rassurait un peu car le robot en question avait au bras droit un gros appareil qui aurait assurément pu la changer en crêpe, si le robot n'avait pas montré par sa capacité à communiquer qu'il était plutôt sociable.

"Des rencontres? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?"

"Oui."

"Celui qui t'a réveillé, hein? Dis-moi, c'était pas un genre de petit garçon? A l'air... comment dire... ..pas tout à fait dans son assiette, pour commencer?"

Le robot géant (de cinq mètres, selon estimation de Cora) marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il pivota lentement sa tête qui grinça sourdement, en direction des autres enfants qui cherchaient moins à se cacher, puis regarda de nouveau Cora, dans le même mouvement lent.

"Vous le connaissez?"

"Ben, pas vraiment..." minauda Cora, mal à l'aise, mais sentant dans son dos toute l'insistance des autres, elle s'empressa d'ajouter avec l'empressement gentil et fayot des premières de classes: "mais on aimerait beaucoup faire sa connaissance!"

Le géant marqua de nouveau un silence méditatif. On pouvait entendre le grondement de ses engrenages et le ronronnement de son moteur. Il reprit de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment où il est, mais je lui parlerai de vous, la prochaine fois que je le verrai, d'accord?"

"Oh, oui, c'est vraiment gentil! Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire qu'on se retrouvera ici!" pépia Cora en rejoignant les autres.

"Euh, ouais, c'est ça," bégaya maladroitement Zain en reculant. "à la prochaine, vieux!"

L'immense dôme de ferraille leva une main dont il agita les doigts amicalement, les fixant de ses petits yeux bleus gentiment étonnés. Puis il reprit sa lente et tranquille marche dans la plaine.

"Ils n'ont pas l'air méchants."

"…"

"Je pense que tu devrais aller les voir. Ils m'ont paru sincères."

"…"

"Et puis ils avaient l'air de savoir que tu n'était pas humain. De toute façon, les gens d'ici, ils s'en moquent pas mal, la plupart du temps. Tu pourrais t'intégrer."

"…"

"Ce sont des enfants comme toi, tu sais? Il n'y a pas mieux pour te comprendre et t'aider. Quand on va mal, on le reste indéfiniment tant qu'on reste seul.."

"Zog?"

"… ..Oui?"

"...Merci."

"...Pourquoi?"

"Pour n'avoir rien dit tout à l'heure."

"…"

"…"

"De rien, petit. J'attendrai que tu te sentes prêt."

"…"

"…"

"Alors, les enfants, comment c'est passé votre journée?"

"Vraiment, minable."

"Quoi, tant que ça? Voyons, il ne faut pas dramatiser!"

"Et ça, alors, c'est positif?" fit Cora en posant sur l'établi leurs trouvailles.

"Ouh... je dois admettre que j'attendais un peu plus de résultats... je vois très mal ce que je pourrais faire de ces pièces... bah, je n'aurais qu'à les refondre..."

"Par contre, le détecteur a réagi!"

"Le quoi?"

"Ton radar à flux!"

"Oh! Il est monté jusqu'où?"

"Euh... attends, oui, j'ai noté là. Alors en fait..."

Têt'd'œuf s'étrangla.

"Tout ça?! Attends, tu es sûre d'avoir bien recopié les valeurs?"

"Euh, oui, il me semble... Enfin, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que quand on est arrivé au maximum, on est tombé sur le gros robot de chantier, tu sais, le gros tout jaune, là..."

"Attends, celui où vous allez pîque-niquer?! Celui là?!"

"Oui, je t'assure! Il marchait pépère et avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille. On lui a parlé, au fait. Enfin, JE lui ai parlé, parce qu'avec cette bande de trouillards..."

"Oui, oui, enfin abrège les détails. Il t'a dit quoi?"

"Il a laissé comprendre que c'était le petit robot qui l'avait réanimé et qu'il le connaissait un peu. Par contre il sait pas où il est.."

"M'enfin, c'est du délire... comment il a pu lui donner autant d'énergie..." Têt'd'œuf brandi la note sous le nez de Cora: "Tu vois, ça? C'est suffisant pour éclairer une ville entière! Une ville, je te dis! Et pas une soirée, non, ça peut t'éclairer la Surface vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre pendant.. Pendant... Ah, qu'est-ce que je sais, moi?!" s'exaspéra tout seul le bonhomme. "Des années et des années! Je ne comprends pas comment un seul robot peut contenir autant d'énergie, ça défie les lois de la physique!"

"Oui, bah c'est pas ma faute, hein?"

"Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça..." Têt'd'œuf s'affala sur sa chaise, comme éreinté. "Comment un tel prodige peut-il se retrouver là?.. Bon, comprenez-moi bien, les enfants; il faut que vous le retrouviez, d'accord? Par tous les moyens! Retournez voir le gros bidon et essayez d'obtenir le plus d'informations utiles. Et évitez de parler de cette petite merveille à d'autres, nous sommes d'accord? En échange, je vous ferai quelques petits cadeaux de mon cru, ça vous va?"

L'enthousiasme gagna toute la bande, et la motivation perdura le lendemain.

"Allez, on retourne voir le gros bonhomme!" Fit Zain, et les petits ainsi que Poubelle suivirent aussitôt en courant. Ils firent tout leur possible pour tenir le rythme tout du long, Cora légèrement en retrait, toujours pensive, Zain s'occupant de détecter le poids lourd avec l'appareil de Têt'd'œuf. Quand ils entendirent son pas lourd et mat, Zain ralentit et rangea l'appareil.

"Bon, Cora, c'est toi qui lui fait la conversation?"

"Quoi?!"

"Ben, tu gères plutôt bien! Nous, on reste à écouter tout en effeuillant gentiment les pâquerettes et on pose des questions de temps en temps..." sourit innocemment le garçon.

"Ne me dites pas," soupira rageusement Cora, "que je suis la seule ici à posséder ce que les gens civilisés appellent le tact..."

"Allez, cocote, tu gères!" fit le jeune garçon en lui mettant une petite tape dans le dos.

"Euh, re-bonjour!"

Le robot se retourna.

"Ouais," hésita Cora, "c'est encore nous! Désolée si on dérange!"

Le robot remua lentement la tête sur les côtés.

"Pas du tout, au contraire." répondit-il de sa voix toujours aussi étonnamment grave et douce à la fois. Il pivota et se rapprocha avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle: en rétractant ses pieds sous lui.

"Au fait, moi c'est Cora. Et toi?"

"...Tu peux m'appeler Zog."


	4. Confiance

"Je me suis souvent demandée..."

Les enfants et le robot étaient comme adossés à la colline, contemplant un soleil qui commençait à se coucher face à eux. Zain occupait Widget et Sludge à coups de pâquerettes et de trèfles tandis que Cora, les jambes légèrement pliées devant elle et les bras sur les genoux, réfléchissait. Zog tourna sa petite tête semi-sphérique vers elle.

"Pourquoi, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il avait..."

Elle s'arrêta. Zog la regardait, elle finit par partager un regard interrogatif avec lui.

"Pourquoi il avait l'air si accablé?"

Un sentiment étrange, douloureux et mêlé à une émotion ressemblant à la crainte et à l'impatience, une curiosité s'éveilla, quelque part, à l'abri des regards.

Zog ne se fit pas prier pour répondre, bien qu'il tournait à nouveau la tête vers le crépuscule naissant.

"Oui, ça m'a frappé aussi. Il est très malheureux." répondit-il, toujours aussi doucement. "Le problème, c'est qu'il ne veut pas se faire aider."

"Pourquoi? Comment ça?"

"Je crois qu'il est tellement malheureux qu'il a peur de renouer des liens."

"Mais c'est bête!"

"Pas tant que ça. Les liens peuvent faire souffrir plus que n'importe quoi d'autre."

Ce sentiment, insinué au plus profond de l'être qui le ressentait, fut partagé avec un autre; une terrible nostalgie, une douleur en apparence insurmontable. Une douleur qu'on préfère fuir, enfouir au plus profond de soi-même plutôt qu'affronter. Un souvenir qu'on aurait préféré oublier. L'être en question s'affaissa de nouveau sur lui-même, caché dans l'ombre.

"Bon, admettons... Mais..."

Cora chercha ses mots, mais finalement ne trouva rien à redire. L'argument de Zog semblait très bien choisi. Il était plutôt futé, le tas de ferraille...

"Mais en même temps, c'est pas en fuyant qu'il va aller mieux, non?"

"Oui, c'est-ce que je lui ai dit, mais il a besoin de temps."

"Oh, je vois... mais l'ennui, c'est que dans ces moments-là, plus on prend son temps, moins on a de chance de parvenir à se rouvrir aux autres. J'en sais quelques petites choses..."

"C'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas le forcer. Il faudrait qu'il y parvienne par lui-même."

Dans l'ombre s'éveille un conflit intérieur. Une terrible hésitation. Deux choix: le premier, simple, facile à prendre, mais si lâche, si déraisonnable... mais l'autre était au contraire terrifiant. Une petite chose se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enfouie dans le noir et le froid.

"C'est vraiment triste... "

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent."

"...Dis, Zog, je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais c'est une question qui revient souvent chez nous; est-ce que vous, les robots, vous pouvez..."

"Est-ce qu'on a de réels sentiments?"

Cora déglutit. Zog reprit naturellement.

"Oui. Mais c'est comme la religion: presque impossible à prouver. Des robots ont eux-mêmes douté de s'ils pouvaient vraiment en éprouver, mais sachant que cette question les a tourmentés au point de les détraquer, j'estime que oui, nous avons des sentiments et une part de libre arbitre. Mais c'est sujet à débat."

"Hmm... alors ça doit être ça."

En guise d'interrogation, Zog se contenta de la regarder.

"Si tu veux mon avis, il doit y avoir de ça dans la douleur de ce... ce robot." Cora hésita. Elle allait dire "garçon", en même temps elle ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête avec l'individu en question. "Je veux dire; il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui s'est dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une boîte sans âme, ça a dû le blesser... peut-être que quelqu'un s'est dit qu'il ne pouvait pas souffrir et qu'il s'est permit des choses vraiment... enfin..." Cora sentant qu'elle naviguait en eaux troubles, finit par: "qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

"J'en pense que ça fait forcément partie du problème. Et si il pouvait accepter que des gens lui viennent en aide, il irait mieux, parce qu'il comprendrait que ce qu'a pu dire cette personne n'est pas une vérité absolue. Il a du se mettre ces idées dans la tête et y croire, jusqu'à perdre toute estime de lui-même. Et pour qu'une seule personne, ou quelques unes, parviennent à un tel résultat, soient capable de l'en convaincre, c'est forcément qu'elles lui étaient proches..."

"Ou simplement nombreuses!" objecta Cora, espérant réfuter la thèse pessimiste que des liens puissent toujours être source de souffrance. "Si c'est son petit monde qui s'écroule, ça peut avoir un tel résultat, non?"

"C'est vrai. Mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un comme lui aie pu devenir obsolète, si c'est-ce que tu suggères. Metrocity est à la pointe de la technologie, certes, et moi j'ai dormi pendant leurs avancées scientifiques, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'ils l'aient dénigré. Je suis presque sûr que sa détresse vient d'un proche qu'il estime, et qui l'a rejeté."

Cora baissa la tête et rumina de sombres pensées.

"C'est trop injuste..." murmura-t-elle.

Dans l'obscurité, s'éveille un curieux sentiment de gêne. Un rougissement.

"Zog, si tu le retrouve..."

Zog se tourne vers Cora, qui s'est levée. Elle semble s'apprêter à partir.

"Il faudrait nous prévenir. D'accord?"

Dans le noir, un sentiment de détresse grandit. Cora va partir. Est-ce qu'il faut y aller maintenant? Ou rester enfoui dans la torpeur, dans la nuit?

"Je sais que... qu'il n'y a rien qui prouve pour moi que les robots éprouvent des sentiments au même titre que les humains, mais... dans le doute, il faut faire quelque chose. On peut pas le laisser comme ça."

Zog la rassura d'un hochement de tête.

"Je tâcherai de le raisonner. On verra, peut-être que j'aurais à le retenir... à moins qu'il ne vienne jusqu'à vous, directement."

Quelque chose s'est éveillé, dans la nuit. Quelque chose s'est levé, en tâchant d'éprouver le moins d'émotions possible. Pour ne pas défaillir, ne pas reculer.

Cora resta interdite. Zain et les autres écoutent, l'ayant vue sur le point de s'en aller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, mentir par omission?"

"Pourquoi?"

Quelqu'un. Une personne. Un être tout entier a trouvé la force de se lever, dans l'ombre. Et il a prit malgré la peur sa décision.

"Parce qu'en un sens, je vous ai menti. En fait, j'ai menti dès que je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas où il était."

Les enfants affichèrent un air d'incompréhension totale. Cora s'exaspéra:

"Mais pourquoi?!"

Zog, lui, était toujours aussi calme et patient.

"Je te l'ai dit: il a besoin de temps pour se remettre et il doit arriver par lui-même à revenir près des autres." répondit placidement le robot de chantier.

Cora était certes en colère contre Zog mais ce ressentiment, bien qu'elle eu voulu qu'il perdure fondit malgré tout. C'est que Zog avait toujours quelques arguments pour se défendre.

Quelqu'un avance dans la pénombre. Quelqu'un a choisi. Il a peur. Mais il ne recule plus.

Cora sursauta alors. Les autres suivirent son regard; il portait sur l'arrière de Zog. Un bruit sinistre s'en échappait. Un grincement peu orthodoxe.

L'enfant-robot apparut alors dans la lumière orangée du crépuscule.

L'être avait finalement, après quelques jours passé dans l'obscurité, réussi à échapper à sa propre torpeur.

Cora vit un jeune garçon dont le regard semblait submergé par une peur maladive; une timidité telle qu'on la voit vers ceux qui prennent peur de la société toute entière. L'enfant robot se tenait là, et la regardait elle d'un air craintif, restant tout près de la silhouette massive, imposante et rassurante de Zog. Il n'avait pas bougé de son ventre depuis qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il avait donc tout entendu. Ce qui était probablement la cause de sa sortie, selon la jeune fille. Qui intérieurement se félicitait quelque peu des propos qu'elle avait tenu avec le robot de chantier.

L'adolescente, justement stupéfaite, ne savait que dire. Elle se retrouva submergée par le regard du garçon. De grands yeux terriblement gentils, innocents, des grands yeux qui cependant avaient peur d'elle, de sa réaction. Cora comprit l'enjeu: l'enfant-robot venait de placer tous ses espoirs en elle. Elle devait lui prouver qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il pouvait être heureux, ici, parmi eux.

"Eh.. euh... Salut... je m'appelle... enfin, je pense que tu sais que je m'appelle Cora..." sourit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

L'enfant-robot la regarda encore un instant, puis baissa les yeux en se mordant imperceptiblement la lèvre. Cora se rappela alors des paroles de Zog: "mentir par omission". Peut-être se sentait-il coupable d'avoir menti, lui aussi? Peut-être qu'il avait pris sa dernière phrase pour un reproche? Cora se traita de gourde intérieurement et, ne trouvant absolument rien à dire, se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il la regarda à nouveau timidement, inquiet. Cora, le cœur battant, se secoua.

"Ce.. c'est pas grave, hein?"

Il était toujours aussi gêné, effrayé. Elle mit une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

"Hé, ça va aller, t'en fais pas. D'accord?" Elle opta pour un gentil sourire. "Fais-moi confiance."

L'enfant-robot partagea un dernier regard, puis, abaissant la tête, il suivit la pression sur son épaule, l'invitant à marcher. Au moment où Cora se dit que la présence de Zog à ses côtés le rassurerait; elle vit Widget trouver un moyen très astucieux de faire venir l'énorme robot:

"Dis, je peux aller sur tes épaules?"

Elle lui fit un très gentil sourire, et Zog, la regardant, se hissa alors sur ses pieds, se pencha vers elle et l'emmena avec sa main sur son épaule, tout près de sa tête. Très vite, Sludge fit de même et se retrouva à côté, gloussant avec sa sœur à cause du dandinement de Zog. Poubelle se mit à courir follement autour de ses petits pieds massifs.

Un crépuscule éclairait la silhouette ronde d'un imposant robot, portant deux enfants, et celles de trois autres marchant lentement vers la ville.


	5. Un foyer

"Alors dis-moi, tu as un nom?"

Ainsi fut la première question de Têt'd'œuf. Ils étaient arrivés chez lui, laissant Zog dehors, néanmoins tout près, passant inaperçus dans la petite garderie du rez-de-chaussée, où des petits monstres faisaient la loi. Têt'd'œuf l'avait vu et reconnu illico grâces aux données numériques de Poubelle. En voyant la main de Cora sur ses épaules et l'air peu rassuré du robot, il saisit tout de suite l'ampleur de la situation. Cora lui avait touché deux mots au sujet de son état moral, il réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Au contraire, elle avait même un peu "euphémisé", selon les termes pensés du mécanicien. A présent, lui, Cora et le bijou technologique étaient seuls, quoique Zog les guettait depuis la fenêtre. Ils étaient attablés bien que le repas était prévu dans une demie heure, et Têt'd'œuf tentait plus ou moins de se lier avec l'enfant, ou du moins de se faire accepter tout en essayant d'apprendre des choses sur lui. A commencer par son prénom, que tout le monde ignorait. Et que, curieusement, il ne semblait pas disposé à donner.

"Eh, il faut pas t'inquiéter, tu sais?.."

"C'est... je... je n'ai.. pas vraiment de nom.."

"Oh," fit aussitôt Têt'd'œuf, compréhensif, "je vois, désolé.. Eh bien, dans ce cas, on t'en trouvera un joli, d'accord?"

L'enfant hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

"C'est pas grave. Bon, maintenant, si tu veux qu'on t'aide, il va falloir que tu nous parle un peu de toi, tu veux bien? Que t'es-t-il arrivé?"

Pour toute réponse, il enserra sa taille entre ses bras.

"Tu viens de Metrocity, n'est-ce pas?"

Il parvint après quelques instants, à hocher la tête. Evidement, tous le savaient déjà. Mais il s'agissait de commencer quelque part.

"Et tu as atterri ici. Dis-moi, s'il-te-plait, que s'est-il passé? Comment quelqu'un tel que toi a-t-il pu se retrouver à la Surface?"

Têt'd'œuf faisait des efforts prodigieux, mais malgré tout cette phrase meurtri l'âme du petit garçon. Le fait d'être considéré comme quelqu'un avait pu, l'espace d'un instant, alléger le poids qui lui pesait dans l'estomac (si on occultait les détails de son anatomie) tout en le secouant un peu. Une telle marque de considération, quelque part, le touchait beaucoup. Mais le fait que Têt'd'œuf lui demande les raisons de son arrivée à la Surface lui rappelait que trop bien la vérité. Il eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas repenser à son père et à l'Esprit de Liberté. Et il eu aussi beaucoup de mal à ne pas sombrer. La main secourable de Cora en travers de ses épaules l'y aida. Têt'd'œuf, voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, décida d'arrêter là l'interrogatoire. Il valait beaucoup mieux le laisser récupérer un peu avant de l'interroger.

"Bon, c'est pas grave, on verra ça plus tard. De toute façon, ça va être l'heure du repas. Tu as faim?"

"Pas vraiment..." minauda le garçon.

"Oh, bien sûr... Ah, mais je suis bête, à la fin!"

Ils se débrouillèrent pour amener le repas - des pizzas plus ou moins avariées, puis Cora se prit une part qu'elle emmena avec elle, le garçon sous le bras. Il faisait déjà nuit, la lune se reflétait sur le profil de Zog, assis dehors. Les deux enfants s'assirent sur ses doigts posés pour eux au sol. L'adolescente se dépêcha d'engloutir la pitance qui lui servait de repas et tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation. Mais l'enfant ne voulait pas parler de ce qui l'avait amené ici. Apparemment, Zog savait ce qu'il disait quand il avait prédit qu'il aurait besoin de temps. Cora avait tout de même du mal à s'y faire, et de son côté, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et était plutôt pudique sur sa personne. De toute façon, les seules choses qu'elle pouvait raconter sur elle lui paraissaient trop personnelles. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda:

"Tu ne me poses aucune question?"

Et à sa grande surprise, et joie, qui plus est, elle l'entendit peu après répondre;

"Sur quoi?"

"Eh bien, je sais pas, sur cet endroit, par exemple! Tu sais déjà tout de la Surface? Enfin, moi je dis ça parce que nous, on sait pas grand-chose de Metrocity."

"Nous non plus, on ne sait quasiment rien de la Surface. Les gens de Metrocity ne se soucient pas de s'il y a encore des gens là-bas, et de comment ils vivent. En fait, Metrocity a la vie tellement belle qu'elle s'en fiche un peu..."

"Je vois. Mais dis-moi, au fait, y'a un truc qui m'embarrasse souvent..." une autre pointe de joie s'ajouta à la première en voyant que le petit gars d'à côté la regardait parler. "Metrocity jette une quantité phénoménale de déchets, principalement des robots obsolètes, et les laisse en bas. Mais du coup, où il vont chercher la matière première pour la fabrication des nouveaux?"

"Oh, je sais pas trop... je crois que ce sont des robots qui s'en chargent de toute façon, et ils ne doivent pas trop parler de ce qu'ils ont pu voir de la Surface en allant prospecter. Probablement qu'ils n'ont pas le droit... mais on recycle aussi pas mal, même si ça se voit pas vraiment."

"Ah ben ça, c'est peu dire. Quand on voit le foutoir que ça fait en bas..."

"Et vous, vous fonctionnez comment?"

Cora soupira, pensive, et repue en même temps.

"Ben, on se débrouille. Chaque habitant a sa maison et trouve sa propre source d'énergie pour avoir de l'électricité et du chauffage. Nous, on a un transfo' grâce à Têt'd'œuf, il s'y connait très bien. Les autres, au pire, ils s'éclairent avec des très vieilles lampes à pétrole le soir."

"Des lampes à pétrole?"

Cora était un peu étonnée de voir tant d'ébahissement dans le regard du jeune garçon. On aurait dit qu'elle lui parlait de lucioles radioactives géantes.

"Bah oui, et alors?"

"...c'est quoi?"

"T'as jamais vu de lampe à pétrole?!" S'exclama Cora, rieuse et estomaquée.

"Bah, non! Et puis, le pétrole, comme source d'énergie, c'est complètement dépassé depuis au moins deux siècles! Il n'en resterait plus assez d'ailleurs, à ce qu'on dit..."

"Boah, ça doit être des lampes à huile alors."

"Des lam... Seigneur Dieu."

"Ouais, ben on se débrouille comme on peut, figure-toi, môssieur de Metrocity!" piaffa Cora en lui frottant vigoureusement la tête. L'autre sourit un peu et pouffa.

Cora ne s'en rendit pas compte. Après tout, elle aussi partageait un bon moment, mais le fait est que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était sur la Surface qu'il souriait.

"Oké, d'ac', j'arrête de critiquer. Mais alors... en attendant vous mangez quoi?" fit-il, réellement intéressé par le sujet.

"Ben on cultive, banane! On élève des bestiaux, on cultive un peu, mais c'est vraiment pas facile tous les jours, tu sais? Les seules machines qu'on récupère, les seules qui sont censées faire tracteur ou... ou moissonneuse-batteuse viennent de Metrocity, et même si on a des bons mécanos par ici, le fait est que Metrocity nous refourgue des robots pour des tâches de chez elles, pas pour des tâches de chez nous. Et ils ont les inventeurs les plus créatifs et doués qui soient, alors nos techniciens les plus doués ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose la plupart du temps, pour réparer, d'autant plus que nos propres outils datent. Alors souvent, en ville, chacun a son petit jardin et fait du troc. Mais y'a pas toujours assez pour tout le monde, ce qui explique, comme pour aujourd'hui, que souvent on récupère des vieilles pizzas. C'est fou ce que Metrocity jette de pizzas, tu verrais... Y sont pas logiques! D'ailleurs, vous qui vous entassez sur votre astéroïde volant, vous faites comment? J'imagine que pour cultiver des champs, c'est pas non plus terrible..."

Il lui répondit avec une voix d'expert, dû au par-cœur exigé par monsieur moustache; tout en observant la lune, étant allongé sur le dos et les mains jointes sur le ventre.

"Metrocity a compensé son manque croissant de place en érigeant des bâtiments de plus en plus haut. Actuellement, trois immenses buildings sont consacrés à la pousse des légumes et végétations, dans une logique de production de masse: on bombarde les légumes d'ultraviolets pour qu'ils grandissent plus vite, et ce sans détérioration des propriétés bénéfiques de l'aliment. Les bêtes, elles, sont assez difficiles à élever et avec les protestations des écologistes et socialistes, l'élevage en batterie a été complètement aboli."

"L'élevage de quoi?"

"L'élevage en batterie: ça consiste à enfermer les animaux dans des cages très petites empilées dans d'immenses hangars fermés, et de les gaver d'antibiotiques et d'hormones, pour que les bêtes ne tombent pas malades et grandissent plus vite."

"Beurk, c'est abject!"

"Oui," fit-il d'un air presque indifférent, qu'il devait au sommeil qui le gagnait. Son esprit était pour une fois totalement apaisé. "Seulement, Metrocity subit beaucoup de contraintes environnementales: il faut savoir qu'à un endroit précis du territoire, on doit choisir s'il servira à l'aménagements de transports, d'habitations, ou sera un espace vert dans l'objectif de la protection des animaux ou de protection de l'air. Evidement, on ne savait plus du tout où caser les bêtes, alors il a fallu faire passer une loi; elle autorise l'élevage d'animaux en liberté artificielle. En gros les bêtes on l'impression d'avoir un grand espace alors qu'il est beaucoup plus réduit. Et elles ont toujours l'impression d'être à ciel ouvert."

"Mais comment une loi comme ça a pu passer?.."

"C'est simple: on a fait des analyses scientifiques sur les émissions d'enzymes et d'hormones au niveau du cerveau des bovins et on a identifié celles relevant du bonheur; et apparemment les vaches aiment les hologrammes..."

"Elles croient vraiment être en liberté, et tout?"

"Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une vache, mais en tout cas elles sont vraiment très contentes. Selon les statistiques, tous les animaux évalués, vaches, chèvres, poules et autres, tous ceux élevés en liberté artificielle étaient plus heureux que les plus heureux de n'importe quelle autre catégorie. Alors ça a calmé les associations pour animaux."

"Mais c'est... c'est pas vraiment moral, non?"

"Peut-être, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre," fit l'autre, très impliqué dans la question: "mais en même temps, jamais on a relevé un taux aussi important de.. bah d'bonheur. A partir de là, on a compris que rien de ce que pouvait faire Metrocity ne pouvait rendre ses vaches, poules et canards plus heureux. Par contre, la technologie qu'il faut pour faire tout ça, ça coûte la peau des fesses."

"Ha, j'imagine bien! Et y'a pas eu des pannes de courant?"

"Si. Les vaches, elles ont pas aimé du tout. Y'en a même certaines qui, au premier bug, se sont mises à courir partout, même après que tout soit revenu dans l'ordre. Elles sont peut-être devenues folles. En tout cas, il a fallu les abattre."

"Quoi?!"

"Bah oui, elles perdaient la boule et se faisaient du mal toutes seules, ça servait à rien de les laisser se mettre dans cet état. Mais en attendant, la sécurité a été renforcée, du coup. Bref, la production de masse à Metrocity est une réussite. Seul problème, la population persiste à croitre doucement: alors faut de la place pour les nouveaux, mais en même temps il faut de la place pour les bêtes et légumes qu'ils vont manger ensuite. Imagine le casse-tête..."

"Je préfère pas, tu m'as déjà donné mal au crâne. Boah, ça m'apprendra à poser des questions d'écologie. Dis, t'es un vrai p'tit génie, toi!"

"Mouais, si on veut.."

"Tu sais énormément de trucs!"

"Mais ça, c'est surtout de la culture générale."

"Balèze, je te dis." sourit Cora, avant de bailler et de s'allonger. ils restèrent une petite minute avant que Cora, réprimant des frissonnement à cause de l'air frais, ne chuchote:

"Vaudrait mieux qu'on ne reste pas ici, on va s'endormir."

Le garçon contemplait les étoiles, ensommeillé.

"En quoi c'est mal?" finit-il par répondre. Cora ajouta, toujours à voix basse,

"On va prendre froid."

Un nœud serra sa gorge, néanmoins il trouva le moyen de répondre:

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir prendre froid."

Cora se contenta d'abord de tourner la tête, et attendit qu'il fasse de même. Il l'aperçu du coin de l'œil, la regarda, puis tourna son visage enfantin vers elle. Elle s'approcha un petit peu plus près:

"Dans le doute..."

Elle laissa le silence poursuivre à sa place, et vit un vrai sourire éclairer le visage en face d'elle. Elle répondit en souriant, elle aussi, heureuse d'avoir réussi à le rendre un peu plus heureux, un peu moins triste. Quand ils entendirent les voix de Zain, Sludge et Widget arriver, de loin.

"Oh, la grande ourse!"

"Patate, c'est pas la grande, c'est la petite!"

"Chuis pas une patate, et pis d'abord c'est la grande!"

Cora gonfla une joue et fit la moue, signe à la fois de lassitude et d'humour; encore un petit triomphe puisqu'elle arracha à l'autre petit un sourire de plus. Elle pivota la tête et eu une petite exclamation.

"Quoi?" fit l'enfant-robot.

Elle tendit le bras au loin, dans le ciel.

"En dessous du nuage en forme de... de flageolet, tu vois?"

(Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un nuage en face d'eux.)

"Oui?"

Cora replaça sa main sous sa tête.

"Capricorne."

"Oh... tu t'y connais, en astrologie?"

"Boah, pas plus que ça..."

Juste après, Cora eut une révélation. Si ça avait été un instant plus tôt; cette révélation aurait coupé sa phrase, mais ce n'était pas le cas: personne ne se rendit compte alors que Cora avait eu une illumination. Pendant ce temps-là, les trois autres, suivit de Têt'd'œuf, lui-même talonné par le robot-chien Poubelle ainsi qu'une rouquine coiffée d'un bonnet où était écrit "Grace", arrivaient.

"De toute façon, je suis le plus vieux!" fit Sludge "Donc j'ai raison!"

"De quatre-vingt-dix secondes!" rétorqua Widget qui n'en pouvait plus de le répéter. Zain se moquait et regarda Cora qui choisi cet instant précis pour se redresser d'un coup, la tête vers le ciel.

"Coucou, ça...va?" fit Zain, interdit.

"Astro."

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça, puis elle regarda Têt'd'œuf qui (on ne sait comment) comprit où elle voulait en venir, et fut le seul. Il la regarda, Grace agrippée à sa jambe, et s'exclama:

"Oulah, t'es sûre que ça fait pas un peu 36-15, comme prénom?"

Les enfants comprirent à ce moment-là la situation. Zain fit la moue.

"Ouais, c'est pas mal."

"J'aime bien, c'est joli!" sourit Widget, avant que Sludge n'ajoute:

"Un peu futuriste, j'adore!"

L'enfant-robot avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre que l'on parlait de lui et était un peu dépassé par la vitesse à laquelle s'étaient déroulées les choses. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si mal...

Il vit Cora se lever et se masser le dos, grommelant ironiquement que Zog n'était pas très confortable. Il tourna la tête et vit les jumeaux se pousser l'un l'autre, tandis que Zain les regardait en souriant, comme s'il pariait intérieurement. Quand à Têt'd'œuf, il se débattait avec la rouquine et Poubelle, chacun l'agrippant à une jambe.

Astro... ce nom coulait paisiblement dans ses pensées, apaisées elles aussi par le clair de lune dans la nuit noire, bercées par la voix douce de Cora... douce et moqueuse et gentille...

Astro...

C'était un mot qui ne lui faisait rien, en l'entendant; il l'éveillait, mais ne lui évoquait rien d'autre de plus, pas même un objet ou une idée, ou une notion scientifique. C'était la particularité même des noms propres. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes.

Astro était un prénom.

Et ces cinq lettres simples et un brin chantantes s'étaient faites une place dès la première fois qu'ils les avaient entendues. Un mot simple, court et joli.

La Surface venait de lui offrir son premier cadeau.

Le comité d'accueil était là, devant lui, et l'invitait à aller se reposer. Avec eux.

La Surface lui avait donné la voix grave de Zog et son dandinement placide, ensuite le chant mi-rieur mi-affectueux de Cora, puis le pépiement joyeux de tous ces enfants insouciants avec la compassion et l'hospitalité de Têt'd'œuf.

Et ce soir de pleine lune, la Surface lui avait offert cinq lettres et les avait faites siennes, pour toute sa vie et au-delà.

Le plus beau cadeau qu'il ai jamais pu imaginer.

Ce soir de pleine lune, on voit toute une troupe de gens regagner leur maison.

Derrière, à la traine, suivent deux personnes. La plus grande a passé son bras dans le dos de l'autre.

L'autre lui tient la main.

Ils sourient innocemment dans la pénombre semée d'étoiles.


	6. Astro Boy ou L'apprenti mécano

"Foutu! Foutu, foutu, foutu! Ce truc est irrécupérable."

Ce fut la sentence de Têt'd'œuf, après avoir longuement tenté de remettre en état une pièce mécanique assez complexe, dont certaines pièces cassées étaient coincées et qu'il lui était par ailleurs impossible de décrasser convenablement. Après avoir lâché cette lourde rotule, il parti prendre un chiffon et s'essuya le front.

"Tout va bien?" fit Cora, Astro sur les talons. Le petit garçon restait toujours près d'elle, à moins d'être avec Zog, ou plus rarement avec Zain. La jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas, elle préférait pouvoir veiller sur lui et à ce que le moins de personnes possibles n'apprennent sa véritable nature, et surtout ne lui en fasse le reproche.

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas. C'est cette maudite pièce que je n'arrive pas à remettre en état. Pour une fois que j'ai quelque chose d'assez sophistiqué, en plus! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ce roulement à bille, mais pas moyen. Bon, je descends boire un petit quelque chose. Ne cassez rien, d'accord?"

Et il s'éclipsa. Astro avisa la grosse rotule et approcha du bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je regarde."

Astro prit la pièce et la fit doucement jouer, se rendant compte de l'importance des dégâts. La rotule n'avait que peu de liberté de mouvement, et lorsqu'il l'agita doucement de haut en bas, il entendit des petites pièces cliqueter. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Cora, interdite, s'avança.

"Euh, c'est normal ce bruit?"

Astro répondit d'une dénégation de la tête, les yeux toujours agrandis par la surprise. Cora en jugea qu'il n'était pas moins mignon pour autant avec sa petite tête ronde. Il recommença calmement à faire jouer la pièce quand Têt'd'œuf remonta.

"Oh, tu la veux?"

Astro se tourna vers lui, Têt'd'œuf poursuivi:

"Pas de souci, je n'en aurai pas l'utilité."

Par souci de ne pas l'intimider, il retourna aussitôt à l'un de ses établis chercher d'autres pièces. Astro reporta son attention sur la rotule et, comme lorsqu'il avait réveillé Zog, ses yeux, ou plutôt ce qui lui tenait lieu de pupilles, devinrent blancs et lumineux, dans un son feutré et continu. Les deux autres s'en aperçurent mais ne dirent rien, se contentèrent de l'observer. Astro soupira et fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis commença à tordre une pièce. Pourtant solide, cette dernière semblait malléable entre ses doigts. Après l'avoir tordue, il secoua à nouveau la rotule et tous les fragments brisés en tombèrent. Astro "ralluma" ses yeux pour éclairer la cavité qu'il avait faite puis sembla chercher quelque chose sur l'établi. Têt'd'œuf, feignant toujours l'indifférence, lui indiqua un tiroir qui s'avéra rempli d'outils divers, mais plutôt imprécis, assez archaïques. Il s'en contenta et prit l'un d'eux, l'alluma, une flamme jailli. Têt'd'œuf conseilla à Cora de ne pas s'approcher ni de trop regarder au risque de s'abimer les yeux.

Une minute plus tard, Astro venait de lui-même vers Têt'd'œuf. Remettant à mains nues la pièce qu'il avait tordue, il la lissait autant que possible, avant de la tendre au mécanicien, qui regarda la rotule d'un air hébété. Astro lui souriait gentiment, l'air toujours aussi timide tandis que l'homme faisait jouer la rotule ayant récupéré toute sa mobilité. Puis il regarda le petit et lui fit:

"Tu aimes les défis?"

Les petits enfants jouaient peu sagement, dehors, comme à l'accoutumée, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur le maitre des lieux, accompagné du petit nouveau avec qui ils n'avaient jamais joué. Il trainait toujours avec la bande de Cora, depuis deux jours et ne leur avait encore jamais parlé. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il semblait vouloir sourire. Les rumeurs allant toujours bon train sur tout, celle à la mode sur le (joli?) nouveau était qu'il soit un cyborg: un robot-humain, ou du moins conçu expressément pour l'être. Mais, malgré tout, ces enfants ne le jugeaient même pas, ils attendaient juste de voir de quoi il avait l'air. C'était des enfants: ils pouvaient être un exemple de tolérance raciale ou religieuse comme ils pouvaient être un exemple de cruauté. Ils étaient naïfs. Aussi, l'inconnu attisant leur curiosité, ils suivirent plus ou moins discrètement les deux hommes et la jeune fille qui se dirigeaient... vers la voiture?

"Voilà la bête! Les freins sont moitiés moins bons qu'à l'origine et les stabilisateurs de vol perdent de leur efficacité en mode stationnaire et en pic d'accélération. J'oubliais, il faut aussi donner plus de coups de volant pour tourner à droite qu'à gauche, et elle consomme beaucoup. Tu relèves le défi?"

La tête légèrement inclinée, Astro regardait la petite voiture, pensif, avant de jeter un œil à Têt'd'œuf et d'opiner en souriant.

"Prends tout ton temps! Je te laisse cette caisse à outils, s'il te manque quelque chose, viens me voir."

"Et si j'ai besoin de nouvelles pièces, ou du métal?"

C'était la première fois que les enfants entendaient la voix du nouveau. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

"Pour la matière première, tu peux piocher dans ce tas, mais pour les pièces, fais comme moi: demande à Cora et Zain, et prie!"

Il repartit ainsi, Astro avisant de nouveau le véhicule tandis qu'un bruit mat et répété se faisait entendre. Zog venait lui tenir compagnie.

"Si tu veux mon avis," fit Cora en s'asseyant, "Il vaut mieux que tu répares les pièces plutôt qu'en attendre de nouvelles..."

"Hmm... D'accord."

Et tous les enfants se mirent à le regarder, ou à jouer avec Zog. Astro n'en avait cure. Il s'était déjà mit sur le dos pour aller observer le châssis et bricoler à mains nues le véhicule. Puis comme s'il avait oublié les autres enfants, au lieu de ramper il activa les réacteurs de ses pieds pour glisser sur le sol et ressortir de l'autre côté. Des exclamations admiratives ("Ooooooh!") se firent entendre, mais même Cora ne fit aucune observation à ce sujet. Il contourna rapidement l'arrière et s'assit côté conducteur, démarra la voiture. Il fit jouer le moteur sans la faire avancer, l'écoutant, les yeux dans le vague, avant de regarder vers le bas. Une lueur indiqua à Cora qu'il se servait de sa vision aux rayons X pour observer toute la mécanique. Il regarda l'adolescente.

"Euh, dis... elle a quel âge?"

Cora resta interdite avant de hausser les épaules.

"Euh... le mien? J'en ai pas la moindre idée!..."

"… Mouais... Têt'd'œuf aurait peut-être dû la faire réviser au moins une fois après l'avoir achetée.."

"Ha, tu m'étonnes!"

La voiture câla subitement. Astro se défigea pour ajouter:

"J'irais moi-même lui racheter de l'essence."

Cora rit à gorge déployée tandis que le garçon descendait et ouvrait le capot. Des enfants s'approchaient pour regarder. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit Astro leur faire un cours ("Tu vois, ça c'est des pistons à mercure, on dit ça parce que les premiers pistons pour les voitures volantes en auraient utilisés, mais maintenant c'est avec du plasma.") et les enfants, bien que n'y comprenant goutte, semblaient aimer l'écouter. Cora devina pourquoi. Elle aussi, elle ne comprenait pratiquement rien à la mécanique, mais Astro était agréable à entendre.

"Cora? Où je peux trouver un pied de biche?"

"Pour quoi faire?"

"Ben... c'est là.."

Elle vint à sa rencontre.

"C'est coincé.."

"T'y vas pas à la main?"

"Ben, j'ai un peu peur de tout casser."

"Je peux toujours te donner le mien, mais il est beaucoup trop large.."

"Ah, zut."

Une minute plus tard, les petits étaient regroupés tout autour du capot, sur les sièges avant et sur le toit pour regarder l'apprenti mécanicien, le bras tendu vers le fond de la voiture et l'index crochetant une vieille pièce noire de suie et de rouille, tentant de la déloger sans trop abimer les autres pièces alentour entre lesquelles elle était coincée. Il allait doucement, petit à petit, tout le monde l'observant en silence. Il était penché en équilibre, le bras tendu et enfoncé dans l'espèce de trou qu'il avait ménagé en retirant de gros appareils de la voiture. La petite pièce bougeait doucement avec des bruits peu commodes. Elle pivotait, sans pour autant vouloir trop bouger. Puis elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de la sortie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute, comme tous les enfants qui poussèrent un cri de victoire en levant les bras. Ils étaient très enthousiastes, mais Astro était plutôt étonné d'une telle réaction. Il s'agissait juste pour lui d'un travail fastidieux qui venait de s'achever. Il était toutefois assez content du résultat, et surtout du fait qu'il allait pouvoir avancer. Il commença rapidement à s'emparer des outils de Têt'd'œuf qui lui facilitaient grandement la vie, bien qu'il était capable de s'acquitter lui-même de presque n'importe quelle tâche (excepté, par exemple, de visser) et bricola rapidement. Cependant les travaux à faire étaient d'assez grande envergure. Ils durèrent tout l'après-midi, et il continua alors que Cora se faisait appeler pour le repas. Elle s'excusa, voyant bien qu'Astro préférait rester là, d'autant plus qu'il finirait plus vite. Cora, elle, avait besoin de manger. Elle le fit à toute vitesse, ce qui lui attira des remarques, avant de revenir avec sa couverture sur les épaules. Elle vit le visage du petit garçon, doré par le crépuscule et les reflets de Zog qui veillait au grain, se tourner vers elle en l'entendant, puis cacher un sourire timide en se glissant presque entièrement sous le châssis. Cora fit de même en se rendant compte qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle s'assit sur le toit, étant sûre qu'elle ne gênerait pas.

"Dis, tu sais que tu te fais exploiter?"

Les bottes du petit garçon, seule chose qu'elle pouvait apercevoir puisqu'elles dépassaient du parechoc, cessèrent de bouger, et Astro de faire du bruit. Puis, s'aidant de ses mains, il se déplaça sous la voiture et sa tête étonnée reparut.

"Pardon?"

"Tu sais que tu seras pas payé?"

Astro ne semblait pas plus embêté que ça.

"Ben... j'ai le gîte et le couvert..."

"Hmm... c'est pas faux. Quoique non, t'as pas le couvert."

"Bon bah j'ai le gîte alors."

"Mouais. La prochaine fois pense à fixer ton prix!"

Astro lui souri avant de retourner à son bricolage, sachant qu'il se contenterait largement de l'hospitalité de Têt'd'œuf et du sourire mi-angélique mi-moqueur de Cora pour toute rémunération. Il finit son travail en moins d'une minute.

"C'est bon, j'ai terminé!"

"Viens, on va annoncer la nouvelle à Têt'd'œuf!"

Têt'd'œuf était sidéré, et heureux comme un gosse à Noël. Astro fut aussi gêné qu'il était touché par tant de gratitude, après quoi il parti se laver à cause des traces noires qui s'avéraient être une sorte d'huile de moteur, plutôt que du cambouis. Cora remarqua tout de même qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se coucher directement. Il avait vraiment sommeil.

Mais ce travail de longue haleine eut au moins le mérite de le faire s'endormir quelques secondes après s'être enfoui sous la couette, douce et chaude.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille alla le voir et se rendit compte qu'il dormait encore, paisiblement. Personne n'eu le cœur de le réveiller (ou plutôt personne n'eut le courage de désobéir à Cora) et ils le laissèrent se pelotonner sous la couverture tandis qu'ils allaient s'amuser, prendre un petit déjeuner tardif ou préparer le déjeuner à venir. Cora se laissa finalement tenter par du lait qui avait dépassé de peu la date de péremption et dû se résoudre à le boire tiède; les enfants se battaient déjà pour utiliser le très vieux micro-ondes défoncé. Cora ayant l'estomac peu commun, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problèmes de digestion. Elle prit le temps de se rafraichir le visage avant de remonter, à la dernière minute, dans le dortoir des garçons où elle voyait une couverture remuer. Elle s'y rendit à pas de loups, toute sourire, et attendit qu'il la voie. Quand il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, elle chuchota, moqueuse:

"Alors, la marmotte?"

Il lui rendit son sourire et chuchota:

"J'ai peut-être trop forcé hier..."

"C'est pas une raison! T'as des super-piles et tout, alors dépêche-toi!"

Elle cessa de le secouer à l'épaule pour préparer des affaires quand elle entendit toquer, ou plutôt frapper à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Elles'y rendit et fit coulisser un petit panneau au milieu de l'épaisse porte métallique qui laissa voir ses yeux.

"Oui? Vous voulez quoi?"

"Je sais qu'y'a un robot ici!"

La grosse voix ne l'impressionna guère, bien qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait vouloir au robot en question qui n'avait jamais embêté personne. Et qui était là incognito. Elle feignit parfaitement la perplexité.

"Euh... Certes, comme partout ailleurs. Et donc? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?"

"J'en ai besoin pour réparer ma grosse bécane!"

Elle reconnu le monsieur: il y a longtemps, il avait récupéré une grosse machine d'agriculture qui avait été déclarée "foutue" par Têt'd'œuf. Celle-ci, dont il ne pouvait se séparer à cause de sa valeur, trônait depuis longtemps devant chez lui, en guise d'enseigne puisqu'il cultivait. Et il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait heureux de la voir fonctionner. Alors dès qu'il entendait parler d'un mécanicien, il le réquisitionnait. Mais quand il s'agissait d'un robot, il "l'empruntait" et ce pour plusieurs jours. Et si les travaux avaient l'air d'avancer, il pouvait le garder plusieurs mois avant que, de dépit, il ne le chasse de chez lui à coups de matraque vengeurs. Cora n'avait pas envie qu'Astro, déjà fragile moralement, se fasse entraîner par cet exploiteur (bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait le seul avec un tel comportement) et forcé de travailler presque jour et nuit, car on ne laissait les robots se reposer que lorsque leurs circuits surchauffaient. Mais Astro était aussi complexe qu'un humain pouvait l'être. Il avait besoin de dormir. Et là, il avait besoin de Cora:

"Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit qu'on avait un nouveau mécano, mais..."

"Oh, ça va, je l'sais, me prenez pas pour un idiot!"

Cora fulminait intérieurement "Mais il commence à me saouler avec ça machine à deux francs! On sait bien qu'elle remarchera jamais!" elle souffla et repris, l'ai moqueur:

"Si vous vous basez sur les témoignages des p'tites terreurs," elle désignait les enfants derrière elle, jouant aussi dangereusement que d'habitude: "Alors vous feriez aussi bien d'aller voir cette soucoupe volante qui s'est garée derrière."

"Petite peste va! De toute façon il ira réparer ma bécane!"

"Bécane..." soupira Cora. "Mais ce n'est qu'un tas de ferraille rouillé! les réparateurs ont probablement achevé de la défaire plutôt que de la remettre partiellement en état. Faut savoir regarder la réalité en face!"

Mais il était déjà assez loin et lui répondit d'un "C'est ça!" avant de marmonner quelques jurons.

Astro; lui, allait mieux. Le sommeil quittait presque tout à fait ses muscles quand il avisa la voiture de Têt'd'œuf, toute belle, par la fenêtre. Il entendit (sans faire exprès: son acuité auditive se développait subitement parfois) les enfants préparer quelques outils pour la laver et ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller descendre la revoir juste avant. Il alla dehors sans être vu, observant la petit maison par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta devant le véhicule bleu , y passa presque tendrement une main sur le capot. Il avait fait comme une bonne action, les gens en étaient heureux. Il avait pu rendre service et cela calmait la douleur qu'il avait au cœur de ne plus voir le sourire si fier de son père, si loin, si haut dans le ciel...

Il entendit des pas rapides se rapprocher. Pensant à Cora, il se sentit un peu honteux mais n'en était pas moins heureux qu'elle soit là. Il s'efforça de sourire.

"Désolé, j'allais venir mais j'ai..."

"Toi, tu viens avec moi!" fit une voix rude alors qu'il se retournait tout juste. Un grand bonhomme, large d'épaules et plutôt ventru l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'emmenait sans plus de cérémonie; Astro, au bord de la panique, se souvint en un éclair d'un robot qui avait fait la même chose, lorsqu'il était encore dans le cimetière. Il avait alors tiré fort pour se dégager et le bras s'était arraché. Ce souvenir le glaça un moment, tandis que l'homme le trainait à grands pas. Il ne pouvait pas se débattre, au risque de blesser, voire de tuer celui qui l'emmenait. Mais où, et pourquoi?


	7. A la force des poignets

"Voilà! Tu sais bricoler, hein?" Tonna l'homme d'une voix autoritaire.

Astro se massa le bras et avisa l'épave devant lui.

"Euh..."

"Très bien! Alors répare-moi ça, et que ça saute! Je reviens après le déjeuner voir ce qu'il en est."

Le petit garçon ne pu lui répondre. De toute façon l'autre monsieur l'intimidait trop. Il regarda autour de lui. A côté de la machine, dévorée par la rouille, des outils abandonnés gisaient. Des pièces trainaient ça et là. Il fit un pas et activa la vision aux rayons X pour aviser de la tâche qui l'attendait. La machine avait beaucoup de pièces manquant à l'appel, toutes éparpillées autour d'elle. Il se rendit rapidement compte que le peu qui restait dans l'épave était tout ce qui fonctionnait, ou ce qui n'avait pu être dégagé. Ou encore ce que d'autres n'avaient pas su voir comme défaillant. Il vida sa petite tête de toute autre pensée et prit son élan, sauta et s'agrippa de ses grandes mains (grandes pour son âge) pour se hisser sur la machine, dans laquelle il se laissa tomber. Il n'y avait - fort heureusement - que très peu à y faire. Il décoinça à la main une pièce étrangère (une vieille pièce délogée depuis longtemps mais perdue entre quelques engrenages, puis oubliée) et alla chercher l'autre, l'attendant plus loin avec les pièces à réparer. Malheureusement, il la trouva en deux morceaux. La seule chose à faire était de la faire fondre partiellement pour la ressouder. Mais, si le petit garçon avait quelques outils adéquats, il n'avait rien pour la faire refondre. Aussi, il prit soin de ramener tous les outils utiles, de regarder autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et, une fois assuré que les environs étaient déserts, il posa la pièce sur le sol. Après quoi il leva son pied, activant le système de propulsion et sa jolie botte montante rouge déversa tout à coup une large flamme depuis ce qui était censé être sa semelle. Le bruit l'inquiéta un peu puisqu'il pouvait toujours se faire repérer par un humain normal, ou un robot bavard, mais personne ne semblait être là. Il éteignit et reposa son pied avant de s'accroupir pour aviser la pièce fumante, rougie sur les deux bords à assembler. Il se remit debout, sur un pied et réitéra l'exercice, les bras légèrement étendus pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il tâcha de se pencher pour voir si la pièce n'était tout simplement pas en train de fondre entièrement mais il manqua de tomber. Il stoppa le feu et regarda. La pièce semblait malléable, selon ses connaissances en physique. Il prit quelques outils, pour les maintenir en place et les marteler. Le marteau de fortune cassa. Accablé, il finit par y aller avec les mains. Au bout de quelques frappes, il lâcha les pièces pour ne pas se brûler. Il avisa un autre marteau potentiel et décida de ramollir un peu plus le métal avant de recommencer. L'idée fonctionna. Au bout de trois minutes, la pièce était reconstituée, presque fonctionnelle. Il en fallu cinq de plus pour la rendre utilisable. Il se dépêcha de remonter dans la machine pour la remettre à sa place, usant (imprudemment, peut-être) de ses réacteurs pour s'y rendre. Il allait devoir mettre le paquet pour avoir du temps pour lui l'après-midi. Car aucun doute sur le fait qu'après avoir réparé la machine, il s'en irait sans dire au revoir.

"Mais où il est passé?..."

"Eh, Cora!" Zain accouru. "Je crois que l'autre vieil imbécile n'était pas parti pour de bon, tout à l'heure.."

"Quoi?"

"Après qu'il t'ai parlé, y'en a qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu revenir près de la voiture."

"Près de la... Nan mais je rêve, il l'a vraiment emmené!"

"Enlevé serait plus juste!" répliqua Zain, content de pouvoir entreprendre une "opération récupération". Il siffla les jumeaux et leur résuma la situation tandis que Cora rassemblait quelques affaires en grommelant.

"Môsieur se permet de venir chez les gens et Môsieur se sert, Môsieur se permet d'emprunter ce qu'il veut sans rien demander et d'embarquer des gens sans même demander l'avis du concerné!"

Elle s'arrêta dans ses réflexions et ses gestes en se disant qu'elle-même n'avait revu que très récemment son point de vue vis-à-vis des robots. Quoiqu'elle avait toujours été indifférente envers les machines alors que ce "cultivateur du dimanche" était assez connu pour son mépris. Ou plutôt désintérêt. En tout cas, lorsqu'il était en colère, il n'avait jamais hésité à enguirlander et parfois frapper les robots qui travaillaient pour lui, et qui le faisaient rarement dans de bonnes conditions. Mais après tout, l'opinion publique était plutôt claire; il n'exploitait pas des gens. Il utilisait des machines pour son travail. Rudement, certes, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle il s'échauffait, presque personne n'osait lui en faire le reproche.

"Cora, tu t'dépêches?"

"Hein? Euh, oui-oui!"

La jeune fille se dépêcha de prendre son petit baluchon métallique et couru pour rattraper les autres, qui n'attendaient qu'elle pour se ruer chez l'agriculteur amateur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent de loin l'épave. Curieusement, les autres objets qui jonchaient habituellement le sol tout autour n'étaient plus là. Ce fut la petite Widget qui le vit la première:

"Hé, regardez! Il dépasse du capot!"

Et en effet, deux petits pieds chaussés de bottes rouges dépassaient tout juste du capot entrouvert.

"C'est lui!" fit Zain. "Ohé!"

"Mais chut, abruti! Tu vas nous faire repérer pour rien!"

A ce moment, Astro cessa de bricoler un instant, d'une main appuyant sur les mécanismes pour se hisser plus haut et de l'autre soulevant le capot, se maintenant en position horizontale, et à plus de deux mètres de haut.

"Oh, c'est vous?" Après les avoir reconnu, il ne pu réprimer un sourire de soulagement. Il pourrait rentrer sans problème, et surtout sans se perdre.

"Allez viens," fit Cora, d'une voix sans timbre, mais une main en porte voix tout de même.

"J'ai presque fini!" leur assura-t-il en chuchotant lui aussi, après quoi il disparu sous le capot qui se rabattit à nouveau sur lui, ne laissant voir que ses bottes rouges et laissant entendre des bruits métalliques. Les autres étaient sidérés. Cora s'exclama, toujours bas:

"Mais laisse tomber ce tas de ferraille et viens! De toute façon ça lui fera les pieds, à cet empêcheur de tourner en rond!"

"J'y suis presque..." leur répondit une voix qui résonnait curieusement sous le capot métallique. "Une seconde... ça y est!"

Il s'extirpa immédiatement du capot et en sautant, le claqua, tandis que les jeunes esquissaient un demi-tour. Mais le bruit du capot avait comme alerté l'agriculteur, qui cria au travers d'une fenêtre.

"Alors, ça avance? Je viens voir!"

Cora n'avait jamais vu Astro faire une tête aussi effrayée. Exactement comme un enfant qui vient de casser une vitre avec son ballon.

"Vite!" fit Zain, empoignant Cora puisqu'Astro les rattraperait facilement, en tout cas selon lui. Ils coururent tous à toute vitesse tandis que les pas bruyants du résident se faisaient entendre.

"Par là!" leur fit Sludge, indiquant un petit chemin escarpé par lequel il pourraient s'en aller sans être vu depuis la maison.

"Mais... Eh!" fit la voix tonitruante du maitre des lieux, ne voyant plus son robot au travail. "Où tu t'planques, espèce de p'tit saligaud?" Cora, elle, pouffait. "ça lui apprendra! Il n'avait pas à t'embarquer comme ça!" Astro s'était autorisé un petit sourire bien qu'il n'en menait pas large. Cora poursuivi: "Au fait, pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire? Il a plus de force que toi?"

"Non.. c'est que... c'est plutôt que je ne suis pas sûr de contrôler la mienne..."

"Ah. Ben au moins ça nous aurait débarrassé de cette triple buse!"

Astro resta silencieux. Cora ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de la mesure de ses paroles, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'Astro était sérieux et qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup de mal en voulant simplement se défendre. Il préféra en rester là.

"Ah, vous revoilà! Où vous étiez passé, dites?"

"On est allé le récupérer!"

Cora résuma la petite histoire.

"Nan mais j'y crois pas! Il vient ici et emporte ce qu'il veut comme dans un moulin, maintenant?! Astro, pourquoi tu ne l'en a pas empêché?"

Devant son mutisme soudain, Cora expliqua qu'Astro avait peur de blesser quelqu'un.

"Ah, oui, ça serait embêtant... Bon ben la prochaine fois que quelqu'un t'emmène sans te demander ton avis, tu résistes, tu restes immobile et tu m'appelles! Crie si tu as besoin!" il repartit en grognant: "Non mais de quoi j'me mêle!"

Un des enfants de la garderie de Têt'd'œuf entra soudain en enfonçant la porte d'un coup de pied.

"Un autre bâtiment s'est écroulé, des gens sont piégés en dessous!"

"Quoi?"

"On y va!"

Têt'd'œuf et la petite troupe s'entassèrent dans la voiture, les autres qui voulaient voir empruntant d'autres moyens de transport, voire couraient pour arriver sur les lieux du sinistre. Cora s'expliqua:

"Il n'y a pas d'industrie à la Surface. Pas de vrais architectes non plus, donc on ne bâti plus vraiment d'immeubles. Ceux dans lesquels nous vivons sont très vieux, ils s'écroulent de plus en plus à cause de diverses problèmes. Mais comme on ne peut pas faire autrement en ville, beaucoup continuent d'y habiter et se retrouvent sous les décombres quand tout s'effondre."

"Oh..."

Le petit garçon se sentit quelque peu coupable en repensant à Metrocity où ce genre de chose ne pouvait jamais arriver.

"Du coup les gens comme Têt'd'œuf sont les plus à même de mener les opérations dans ce genre de cas. Nous on l'accompagne parce qu'on sait tout de suite de quoi il parle quand il a besoin de quelque chose."

"Ce sont mes glorieux assistants!" leur sourit le bonhomme. "J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien... des fois, ils ne sont pas écrasés sous les décombres; l'agencement des morceaux de murs et des poutres font des sortes de cavités où les sinistrés sont à l'abri, mais ça peut toujours se tasser, le tas s'affaisser et ils peuvent finir broyés."

Le petit garçon déglutit.

"Et inutile de te dire que nos meilleurs médecins ne peuvent rien faire quand les dégâts sont trop grands. Ils n'ont ni les qualifications ni le matériel nécessaire. Ah, ça y est... Waouh..."

Ils virent le lieu du sinistre: un immeuble tout entier avait basculé et s'était couché au travers d'une grande place, comme si sa base avait cédé. L'immeuble résidentiel devait bien faire au moins neuf étages, et il était large d'environ huit mètres, au moins. Le corps du bâtiment était à peu près entier, fissuré et éclaté à quelques endroits.

"Hé, Têt'd'œuf!" fit un homme en les voyant descendre de la voiture. "On a une chance de les tirer de là, ils sont entiers!"

"Ah bon?"

"On les entend: ils étaient dans la rue quand ce machin leur est tombé dessus, mais ils étaient en dessous d'une vieille fenêtre. Y'avait même pas de vitre."

"Combien sont-ils, là dessous?"

"Trois, deux frangins et leur sœurette. Par contre si on commence à soulever des pans de béton, tout risque de casser et on aura fait tout ça pour rien. L'idéal, ce serait de le soulever à ce niveau, au milieu, là où sont les gosses. L'immeuble cassera probablement aux extrémités, mais probablement pas là où sont les p'tits."

"Tu plaisantes?"

"Si on essaye ailleurs, ça leur cassera probablement sur la tête! Et le temps qu'on aménage un trou par-dessus eux, on aura probablement cassé une poutre porteuse ou détaché un bout de mur et là encore, ils vont trinquer! C'est le meilleur moyen!"

"Je sais bien que ce serait idéal de la soulever par le milieu, mais j'ai pas de machine qui peut faire ça, moi! Quelqu'un ici a une grue de chantier?"

"Tu penses bien que non.. mais si on fait autrement, on en sacrifie au moins un."

"Ce sera pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Pas que ça m'enchante, crois-moi," fit Têt'd'œuf, posé et réaliste. "Mais même si on mettait tous les robots de la Surface à la tâche, en une heure, tout ce qu'on aurait fait c'est effriter ce qui reste de l'immeuble."

"Alors on fait quoi, chef?" fit une autre personne en les rejoignant. L'autre homme regarda Têt'd'œuf en croisant les bras. Ce dernier soupira.

"On essaye de soulever la structure par le milieu. Si le bâtiment commence à trop fissurer au milieu, on avisera autrement. On le cassera méthodiquement."

"Bien!"

On écarta la foule très dense et étendue pour faire un périmètre de sécurité plus grand. Des machines humanoïdes se placèrent le long du mur poussiéreux, s'accroupirent dos à lui et parvinrent à glisser leurs mains, crochets de grues et autres en dessous, en enfonçant le sol dur. Au top, on les vit tirer de toutes leurs forces, comme pour faire basculer la bâtisse, comme on aurait fait rouler un cylindre. Mais l'immense masse de pierre ne bougea pas. Cora regardait très attentivement quand elle senti Astro à ses côté; on aurait cru qu'il émanait de lui une curieuse aura.

"Astro?"

Il regardait les robots comme s'il était en plein conflit intérieur. Cora compris.

"C'est comme tu veux, personne ne t'oblige à leur montrer ce que tu es."

L'androïde la regarda avec un air assez triste et résigné.

"Je ne peux pas me contenter de les regarder et laisser faire. Ce serait... ce serait trop égoïste de les laisser mourir, simplement parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ces gens... me détestent."

Les robots lâchèrent prise en même temps, au signal de Têt'd'oeuf. L'un deux avait réussi à se séparer de ses bras dans l'effort. Des confrères les ramassèrent et commencèrent à les remboiter. Apparemment, d'autres robots venaient en renforts. Astro jeta un coup d'œil à Cora en s'écartant et la vit assez inquiète. Ce qu'il ne savait peut-être pas, c'est qu'elle s'inquiétait uniquement pour lui, avant de reporter son attention en même temps sur les sinistrés qui attendaient qu'on les délivre. Astro se mêla aux robots qui ne posèrent pas de questions, étant capable de reconnaitre un confrère au premier regard, alors que la foule, elle, s'étonnait. Ou du moins ceux qui purent le voir se joindre aux automates. Les robots discutaient prise en main, problème de stabilité et de résistance, répartition des charges et d'autres choses plus ou moins sans rapport tandis que le petit se plaçait discrètement, presque personne ne faisant attention à lui. Assis dos au mur, il glissa ses doigts sous le bâtiment grâce à une cavité déjà creusée par un autre robot, puis il força encore pour y passer une part de ses paumes. Il ferma les yeux, la tête inclinée, et respira profondément.

Concentré, lentement, il commença à pousser sur ses jambes. Elles tenaient à peu près la charge qu'il leur imposait, mais ses mains pouvaient glisser en une fraction de seconde s'il défaillait un seul instant. Lentement, l'immense bâtiment commença à basculer. Lentement, sans presque faire de bruit, une ombre se dessina sur le sol. Lentement, la foule s'agita. Une vitre éclata alors. Les habitants de la Surface eurent des exclamations de surprise et de terreur. L'enfant-robot avait le haut du corps qui ployait vers l'avant, les jambes à moitié fléchies, les yeux fermés, les traits de son visages tendus par l'effort. De la poussière s'écoulait du mur en un rideau doré. Les voix des enfants se firent entendre. Les exclamations de panique des habitants, les exhortant à se dépêcher, emplirent l'espace. Les robots, suffoqués, ne savaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, sinon être tétanisés par la stupeur, tant la force du petit garçon semblait improbable. Trois d'entre eux, cependant, se tenaient près de lui, penchés, prêts à attraper les rescapés et les tirer hors de danger.

Les jambes du petit héros tremblaient. Les bras, pourtant plus en difficulté, ne pouvaient pas, car étaient tendus, tirés par les quelques dizaines, centaines de tonnes que représentait le bâtiment, mais ses mains en vibraient presque, tant il les sollicitait. La douleur fusait dans ses épaules, ses coudes, ses poignets, le long de son dos et sur un point spécifique sur chaque cheville. Les enfants rampaient vers la sortie, le bâtiment semblait comme stabilisé et pourtant dans un équilibre précaire puisqu'étant du à une seule personne. Qui se sentit défaillir. Alors que le dernier survivant approchait, malgré lui, son sauveur sentit ses jambes fléchir de nouveau. Un grondement conséquent fit s'arrêter le petit, terrorisé à l'idée que la façade du bâtiment ne l'aplatisse. Un craquement sinistre retentit soudain. Des fissures se dessinaient sur le pan de mur au dessus de la tête du petit garçon pétrifié. C'était une poutre. Elle allait traverser le plâtre et le béton et casser la petite tête blonde comme une noix de coco. Mais il n'arrivait plus à ramper. Un nouveau craquement, presque macabre et à l'air définitif, retentit.

Astro, qui croyait pourtant avoir atteint ses limites, sentit son corps bouger comme par un réflexe, réagissant presque sans son autorisation. En une fraction de seconde, il avait réussi à s'engager sous le bâtiment, un bras plié, le coude vers le bas et la paume sur le bord du mur, les doigts sur la façade à la verticale: le dos et les épaules supportant le poids du bâtiment tout entier et l'autre bras tendu, la main enserrant à elle seule l'extrémité d'une poutre porteuse tombant à la verticale, qui avait traversé le mur et menaçait directement le dernier rescapé, qui regarda l'enfant-robot d'un air hébété. L'autre garçon, plus tendu que jamais et presque à bout de forces, le regarda à son tour. Les mots passèrent difficilement la barrière de ses dents serrées, mais furent parfaitement audibles dans le moment de silence qui régna, conséquence de la peur de la foule et du choc qu'elle avait reçu en voyant le petit garçon rampant passer à un cheveu de la mort.

"Dépêche-toi!"

Lors des instants qui suivirent, le petit brun n'entendit plus grand-chose. Il savait seulement qu'il devait rester debout, qu'il ne devait pas perdre l'équilibre, qu'il devait contenir à lui seul le poids du bois, du ciment, du béton. Qui l'écrasaient un peu plus. L'un de ses genoux rencontra le sol, s'y appuyant fortement, douloureusement. Au dehors, les gens criaient. L'immeuble déchu craquait, vibrait, grondait comme le tonnerre. Cora répétait son nom.

Astro n'entendait plus. Il voyait trouble, sombre...

Dans un immense fracas, l'immeuble retomba sur l'enfant, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Des voix aigües résonnaient ça et là.

Il avait perdu connaissance. Il lui semblait être dans un noir total pendant quelques secondes, les sens comme engourdis. Il ne su pas que les hommes, ces créatures singulières, s'étaient précipitées vers lui, un peu tard, certes, mais qu'ensuite, des pioches et des mains métalliques et acharnées s'étaient attaquées férocement à la paroi, la façade fissurée qu'ils avaient brisée, encore et encore, jusqu'à apercevoir son visage, lancer d'autres exclamations et le tirer, rapidement, fermement et nerveusement, hors du piège de béton. Des dizaines de mains différentes et au natures variées l'avaient transporté à l'écart.


	8. Têt'd'oeuf, ou comment change un homme

Il commençait à recouvrer quelques sens. Il lui sembla être étendu, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune pression exercée sur ses membres tiraillés de fatigue. Sa tête était assez douloureuse, son dos et ses épaules le lançant fortement eux aussi. Il eu une très désagréable impression dans la poitrine, une sensation âcre et râpeuse et se mit à tousser pour évacuer la poussière qu'il avait inspirée. Il entendait de nouveau, les voix se faisaient plus bruyantes jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles, plus familière, ne leur impose le silence, qu'il obtint presque. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Des personnes faisaient un cercle étroit autour de lui. Il était étendu sur le sol, il voyait ce bon vieux Têt'd'œuf, préoccupé, et Cora et sa bande, carrément morts d'inquiétude. Il les entendait lui parler un peu, essayer tout du moins, mais il ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Il sentit une main se glisser sous sa tête, puis d'autres passer sous ses épaules et son dos pour l'assoir. Il reprit son souffle et attendit que les vertiges se dissipent. Cora le prenait par les épaules. Il entendit enfin:

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Il inspira quelques fois encore avant de faire jouer ses doigts, remuer imperceptiblement ses genoux. Il allait bien. Il n'avait rien.

"Je crois.."

Il ne vit pas Cora ensuite, mais celle-ci leva la tête pour adresser un grand sourire à Têt-d'œuf, en face d'elle.

"C'est bon!"

Têt'd'œuf s'adressa à la foule très distinctement. Ce fut une explosion d'enthousiasme et de soulagement, une effusion de joie qui surpris le jeune garçon, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. La petite troupe eu le bon goût de l'emmener (non sans mal) à l'écart, et de le rallonger dans la voiture. Il y ferma les yeux, de nouveaux vertiges le gagnant. Une petite fête pour célébrer la réussite du sauvetage se préparait déjà. Il l'apprendrait plus tard par Cora: la Surface ne manquait jamais un prétexte pour faire une petite fête, en particulier lorsqu'on évitait un drame comme celui-ci. Au bout de cinq minutes, le petit garçon, que la main de Cora, posée sur son épaule, avait apaisé, se rassit sur le siège et se massa le crâne.

"Ca va? Tu n'as pas trop mal?"

"Non, j'ai dû recevoir un bloc ou un angle sur la tête, mais ça va. J'ai la tête dure."

Elle lui sourit.

"Tu m'as l'air fatigué. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre, ici ils vont faire la fête toute la nuit."

"Toute la nuit?"

"Tout le monde s'en est sorti, aujourd'hui. S'il n'y avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un blessé, on aurait pas pu, je pense. Mais là... et au fait, tu n'as plus à t'en faire."

Il la regarda sans réagir.

"Tout le monde t'adore!" s'expliqua-t-elle en gloussant et en lui frottant la tête. Et elle ne mentait pas: il avait fait très bonne impression: les habitants de la Surface pouvaient se montrer globalement plus humains que ceux de Metrocity, à moins que la pauvreté ne les aie aigris, ou la cupidité, comme pour l'agriculteur (qui était d'ailleurs arrivé dans son véhicule réparé et avait vanté à qui mieux-mieux ses mérites de mécanicien). De fait, ce petit visage poupin et ce geste si héroïque d'abnégation (il s'était littéralement laissé engloutir par l'immeuble) les avait conquis. Les enfants de la Surface, eux, avaient développé une admiration presque sans bornes. Ils en firent aussitôt un modèle et le baptisèrent à leur tour "Astro Boy". C'était exactement comme un effet de mode: un engouement général, en tout cas; un enthousiasme partagé dont on ne pouvait déterminer la durée, qui serait probablement terminé avec l'arrivée d'un autre modèle, d'un nouvel effet de mode ou encore simplement usé par le temps.

Cependant, le petit héros de cette histoire ne profita pas le moins du monde de cette notoriété. Bien au contraire: les jours qui suivirent, il préféra la solitude des ateliers (et pièces alentour) de la maison de Têt'd'œuf, ce que Cora compris très vite et mit par conséquent un point d'honneur à tenir la population à distance de son protégé, qui passait beaucoup de temps à bricoler Dieu seul savait quoi. L'appareil semblait très complexe, peut-être un circuit électrique. Têt'd'œuf, travaillant juste à côté, ne chercha pas à savoir, mais fit son possible pour établir une conversation. Lentement, il en apprit plus sur son petit assistant, et plus les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, plus il était effaré. Il avait même cessé brutalement d'organiser ce qu'il avait baptisé les Grands Jeux de robots; un spectacle payant et très lucratif où des mécanos de la surface envoyaient leurs robots dans des combats à mort (destruction serait plus juste). Un jour, Cora le vit s'assoir sur les marches du perron, s'essuyant le front, visiblement fatigué. Il jeta un regard vitreux aux petits qui se battaient férocement dans le terrain vague. Cora alla le rejoindre.

"Dis, tu deviens mou, ces temps-ci."

"Mou?..."

Têt'd'œuf sembla se réveiller.

"Comment ça, mou?!"

"Ben déjà, tu as cessé d'organiser les Grands Jeux de robots, c'est un fait."

Têt'd'œuf soupira. Il n'avait plus le cœur à organiser ces combats à mort. Et probablement qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais, selon lui.

"Et puis tu te traînes, presque sans jamais nous parler, ces derniers jours!"

En effet, quatre jours avaient passé après le sauvetage des trois enfants sous l'immeuble. Et depuis trois jours, il devenait de moins en moins loquace.

"On pourrait savoir ce qui cloche?"

Bien sûr, qu'elle allait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Restait maintenant à savoir par où commencer. L'homme fatigué se décida à suivre l'ordre chronologique.

"Tu te souviens de Tenma?"

"Tenma? Bah oui, tu nous en parle tout le temps, ce scientifique orgueilleux qui avec d'autres t'a fait exiler de Metrocity. Tu nous l'a rabâché tout le temps. Un chimiste véreux, un mécanicien ripoux, un innovateur du dimanche, un margoulin..."

"Oui, bon, ça va... Enfin bref, ce gars... il est brillant. En tout cas, il a toujours été brillant."

Cora s'alarma. Que Têt'd'œuf puisse reconnaitre le génie de son rival (qui le surpassait sur tous les tableaux) était de très mauvais augure.

"Et il a eu un fils. Tobi. Ce petit garçon, apparemment, tenait de lui. Un véritable génie de la mécanique et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Et très enthousiaste dès qu'on lui parlait robotique, physique quantique, et j'en passe. Si je ne me trompe pas là encore, il était toujours prêt à aller voir les dernières créations, innovations, expositions en tous genres. Sauf qu'un jour, il s'est rendu incognito au Ministère des Sciences.. lors d'un test, avec une machine de guerre appelée le Pacificateur. Mais ça a très mal tourné."

Têt'd'œuf regarda Cora en essayant de voir si elle semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation. La jeune fille, attentive, ne semblait toutefois pas très chagrinée. Il poursuivit.

"Il a été tué dans l'accident."

Elle détourna les yeux, un peu peinée, seulement. Ce qui était normal puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré Tenma, ni son fils Tobi, et n'était jamais allée au Ministère des Sciences non plus. Têt'd'œuf, accablé, ajouta pour se faire comprendre:

"Il n'avait que treize ans!"

Cora hocha la tête. Elle comprenait que c'était triste, mais elle avait déjà entendu parler de tout jeunes enfants qui étaient morts étouffés sous des décombres, à la Surface. Ce genre de faits-divers la touchait beaucoup moins désormais. Têt'd'œuf soupira de lassitude.

"Enfin bref. Tenma ne l'a pas supporté. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait qu'un seul enfant et que sa mère est morte depuis longtemps déjà. Il a littéralement perdu les pédales." Il s'interrompit encore un court instant le temps de voir le visage de Cora changer, légèrement inquiète (on parle d'un scientifique fou mais génial) "Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être séparé de son fils, alors il a tenté... de le recréer. Avec tous les moyens mit à sa disposition, il a conçu un enfant à l'image de son fils, doté des technologies les plus avancées en matière d'I.A., puisqu'il est le meilleur en la matière. Il a donné à ce cyborg les moyens de défense les plus élaborés qu'il pouvait, ainsi que la mémoire de Tobi. Il était convaincu d'être ce Tobi."

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air horrifié. Comment pouvait-on essayer de remplacer quelqu'un par un robot?... ses interrogations ne durèrent pas. Têt'd'œuf préférait en finir rapidement.

"Seulement, ça n'a pas marché. Tenma n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Alors... Il l'a mit dehors. Il l'a rejeté et laissé seul, un gosse de treize ans pourtant persuadé que Tenma est son père et qu'il ne l'aime plus."

Il inspira.

"Et il est arrivé ici."

Cora resta muette. Elle fit le lien entre le petit enfant qu'elle protégeait et ce rejeté au bout de quelques secondes d'effroi grandissant. Le choc la fit se lever vers la porte. Têt'd'œuf l'attrapa par le bras.

"Non, reste là, tu veux? Tu n'arriverai qu'à le rendre plus malheureux encore si tu lui refait penser à tout ça..."

"Mais comment il a pu faire quelque chose d'aussi abject?!"

"Je sais, mais il est fou de douleur, lui aussi. Tenma n'avait pas non plus trente-six solutions. Je ne dis pas qu'il est excusable, on est bien d'accord, mais c'était prévisible..."

"Comment il a pu donner la vie à quelqu'un qui l'aime s'il le déteste ensuite?!" s'écria l'adolescente, se dégageant.

"Ce n'est pas le seul problème, Cora. Jusqu'à ce que Tenma ne le jette dehors, il était persuadé d'être humain. C'est pour ça qu'il avait peur d'être vu comme un robot, depuis tout ce temps."

Cora ne répondit pas, les yeux effarés et brillants.

"Tu sais," soupira le mécanicien: "avant je ne m'étais jamais demandé sérieusement si les robots pensaient, aimaient et souffraient comme nous... eh bien, depuis qu'il est là... ...en tout cas ça t'explique pourquoi je n'ai plus le cœur à organiser les Jeux de robots."

La jeune fille comprit. Certes, les robots étaient conditionnés pour pouvoir aller au combat sans crainte, mais c'était l'équivalent d'un lavage de cerveau. Maintenant que le talentueux mécanicien doutait de lui à ce sujet, il n'osait plus organiser ces "boucheries" pourtant très rentables. C'était au moins aussi vil, cruel et témoin d'une civilisation de sauvages, que d'organiser des combats de chiens. La Surface valait mieux que ça.


	9. La décision

Les jours qui suivirent, le robot ne quitta plus l'atelier, ou du moins celui qu'il avait finit par se confectionner, dans le jardin, avec quelques aides précieuses. Il s'y affairait, dans l'ombre (Zain tentait encore d'aménager une fenêtre) sur une machine réellement complexe. Un beau jour il sortit et alluma l'ordinateur de Têt'd'œuf, et après une manipulation au clavier, se retrouva face à une série de chiffres et de symboles qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Il marmonna pour lui-même (bien que plusieurs paires d'yeux l'espionnaient plus ou moins discrètement)

"Hm... ça fera l'affaire."

Il introduisit une sorte de disquette, qui avait une drôle de mine, mais était de sa fabrication (Têt'd'œuf cru halluciner) et de fait très performante. Il revint dans son établi, alluma l'appareil massif qu'il avait conçu et attendit. On aurait cru un bureau fait d'innombrables pièces de métal, surmonté sur toute sa surface d'un panneau de verre, tandis qu'un autre était placé verticalement, comme un écran. Un petit trait horizontal s'afficha en haut à gauche et clignota. Astro introduisit sa disquette dans la machine et les chiffres défilèrent sur l'énorme panneau de verre horizontal. Il attendit que tout soit inscrit, sembla réfléchir et commença à toucher l'écran de ses doigts. Celui-ci réagissait en conséquence. Ainsi, il faisait disparaitre des paragraphes de symboles pour les réécrire autrement, souvent les nouveaux étaient trois fois plus longs. Mais le petit garçon était rapide, il n'hésitait que rarement, et de moins en moins, accélérant la cadence.

Il continua jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Cora, qui avait mangé, passa le voir.

"Dis, ça te prend beaucoup de temps..."

Il la regarda avec une petite moue d'excuse.

"C'est bientôt fini."

"Hm.." acquiesça la jeune fille qui se souvenait du tracteur de l'agriculteur. "Et dis-voir, c'est quoi?"

L'enfant continua de déplacer des pans de "texte", les organisa, puis s'arrêta, souffla un peu et donna un coup du bas vers le haut, faisant défiler le texte. La machine sembla prendre vie.

"ça, c'est un ordinateur. Un vrai."

Depuis lors, impossible de l'en détacher plus de cinq minutes, ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter Cora, Zain, Têt'd'œuf et les jumeaux Sludge et Widget. Certes, il n'avait pas besoin de manger, mais le bonhomme s'inquiétait de savoir combien de temps le petit robot s'accordait pour dormir. Lorsqu'il fini par lui demander, l'enfant se plaignit surtout que dormir lui faisait perdre du temps, qu'il préfèrerait ne pas en avoir besoin. L'homme qu'il était eu un sourire.

"Mais tout le monde doit dormir, tu sais? Même toi, comme nous d'ailleurs. Il faut que ta tête et tes membres se reposent, sinon ils surchauffent."

"écoutez, j'ai été conçu pour être humain, jusque dans les moindres détails, c'est pour ça que j'ai des contraintes de ce type, pour ressembler à un humain. Mais vous, vous pouvez m'aider."

"Tu voudrais que je défasse ces verrous informatiques? Pour que tu ne ressente plus le sommeil?" il lui sourit gentiment, très patient. "C'est impossible. Déjà, je risquerai de te détraquer pour de bon, alors n'y pense pas. Mais de toute façon, tu as besoin de faire des pauses. Si jamais tu ne ressentais plus le sommeil, comment saurais-tu si tu n'est pas en train de fondre de l'intérieur?"

L'enfant prit un air penaud.

"Allez, ce n'est pas si grave de prendre un peu de repos. Tu seras encore plus d'attaque."

Toutefois, Cora veilla discrètement, depuis lors, tous les soirs, à voir si le petit robot tenait compte du conseil, et ne se levait pas dans la nuit du dortoir des garçons pour recommencer ses calculs.

Au bout de deux semaines d'un travail acharné, Têt'd'œuf, qui lui rendait visite, vit sur l'écran l'image d'un curieux objet, dont l'aspect était résumé par les contours, les arrêtes, et ce en bleu clair, comme tout ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran d'ailleurs. Il ne sut déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, et à voir l'air gêné du garçon, évitant son regard, il préféra ne pas lui poser la question. Aucun doute, cependant, quant au fait qu'Astro avait conçu cet ordinateur de pointe dans le but de l'aider à concevoir une machine autrement plus complexe.

Lorsque Têt'd'œuf fit un tour, il en entendit de bonnes en parlant avec la bonne vieille dame qui tenait le bar, la même qui vendait ses informations à Cora.

"Dites, vous cherchiez des o.v.n.i, non?"

"Des o.v.n.i.?"

"Oui, Cora m'en avait parlé."

"Ah, oui, c'est vrai, mais on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait depuis le temps."

"Ah bon." fit elle en recommençant à essuyer son verre. Elle sembla ne pas faire le rapport avec Astro boy, mais elle reprit tout de même.

"En tout cas, on en voit ces temps-cis. C'est assez alarmant."

"Comment?.."

"Des o.v.n.i. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait de vaisseaux. Et qui dit vaisseaux dit Metrocity, non? Bah, de toute façon ça ne peut pas venir d'ailleurs. En clair, il y en aurait certains qui survoleraient la zone. Le cimetière, je crois, et deux ou trois ont étés vus survolant la ville."

"Oh bon sang..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Il viennent le chercher!"

Et le bonhomme s'enfuit sans demander son reste, abandonnant un verre à moitié plein.

"Tiens, Astro, met ça."

"Hein?"

Mais sans même lui demander son avis, le vieil homme lui mit une sorte de gourmette plus ou moins high tech. Cora et Zain, qui l'avaient suivi, s'agaçaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin?!"

"Il y a que Metrocity doit probablement essayer de le repérer en ce moment même, les enfants!"

"Metrocity?" souffla le petit garçon.

"Oui. Et je crois que c'est à cause de ce que tu as là." dit-il plus calmement en désignant son cœur, abritant le noyau d'énergie. "Il est très puissant, plus que tout ce qu'on pourra jamais concevoir dans les deux siècles à venir, alors j'imagine qu'ils veulent le récupérer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, avec ce petit joujou, il ne pourront pas la détecter."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" s'exaspéra Cora.

"Son noyau est facile à détecter parce qu'il regorge d'énergie. C'est probablement avec ça qu'ils comptent lui mettre la main dessus. Avec leurs radars, ça n'est pas très compliqué, mais s'il garde ça en permanence, ils ne pourront pas le repérer à moins de s'approcher jusqu'à six mètres de distance, au minimum."

"Ouf, tout va bien alors. Tu m'as fait peur!" ronchonna la fille.

"Oui mais on est pas tirés d'affaire. Ils savent qu'il est là, s'ils ne le trouvent pas ils viendront nous voir et interroger tout le monde, on est sûrs de rien. C'est déjà bien que ce Président Stone (il prononça les mots avec un mépris évident) ne nous bombarde pas."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" fit Zain, parlant pour la première fois (probablement parce qu'il comprenait enfin la situation)

"Faites passer le mot discrètement à toute la ville que Metrocity le recherche, qu'il ne faut pas parler de lui, même pour mentir, on risquerait de se trahir. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, d'accord?"

"Reçu," fit Cora, fatiguée et remontée à la fois (personne ne devait toucher à son petit protégé). Quand elle et Zain furent partis, Astro demanda timidement;

"Mais... s'ils ne veulent pas... s'ils le disent quand même?"

"Rassure-toi, mon garçon, de toute façon personne n'aime Metrocity. Ils le feront quand même." il sourit. "Rassure-toi, tu es en sécurité ici." Il se tourna vers le petit garçon qui soudain vint le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'était pas terrorisé par Metrocity en elle-même mais assez apeuré à l'idée d'être pourchassé par l'armée du Président Stone, et notamment, l'Esprit de Liberté. L'immense vaisseau de guerre qui l'avait chassé (accidentellement) de l'astéroïde volant qu'était la métropole en le bombardant jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Pour un humain normal (donc bien moins solide), cela équivalait largement à un passage à tabac.

Têt'd'œuf, attendrit, le prit dans ses bras à son tour et prit sans regrets quelques minutes de son temps à le rassurer. Zog se pencha lui aussi vers la fenêtre pour couver du regard le petit enfant, à qui il fit signe de sa grande main, en agitant les doigts, quand il vit les yeux du garçon se tourner vers lui. Astro retrouva péniblement le sourire. On veillait sur lui.

Il continua donc ses travaux, plus sérieux et impliqué que jamais tandis que les recherches menées par le président continuaient. Ce dernier était enragé, hors de lui. Il lui fallait ce noyau par tous les moyens. Ce noyau que Tenma avait osé dérober alors qu'il était nécessaire pour faire fonctionner correctement le Pacificateur (qui n'avait pas été rallumé depuis l'accident, la mort du petit Tobi). Ce Pacificateur devait être prêt pour la prochaine présentation. Si le président ne faisait pas remonter sa cote de popularité, il ne serait sûrement pas réélu. Et pour un amoureux du pouvoir tel que lui, c'était tout à fait hors de question. Aussi, il exhortait tous ceux sur son chemin à s'activer, fournir plus d'efforts, tandis que lui tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage, dans la salle des commandes du vaisseau principal. L'attente était devenue insupportable. Il avait envie de faire exécuter ce traître de Tenma, et son complice, Elephun, pour haute trahison, mais il avait besoin du premier pour désactiver son robot de fils, et il avait besoin du second pour aider le premier à lutter contre la dépression. Qu'avait-il fait? Qu'était-il, finalement, pour rejeter ce robot qui était son enfant? Tobi l'aimait. Le robot, possédant ses souvenirs, l'aimait donc forcément. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il n'osa même pas imaginer quelle aurait pu être la tristesse de Tobi s'il l'avait jeté hors de la maison. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, entre Tobi qui était mort, l'autre enfant qui souffrait par sa faute, et Stone qui exigeait qu'on le désactivât. De plus, lui-même était déchiré chaque fois qu'il avait regardé cette copie. Ce ne pouvait pas être son fils. Il ne pouvait pas s'en convaincre, s'y résoudre. Ce robot ne faisait que lui rappeler cruellement, à chaque sourire, que Tobi n'était plus. Et qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Mais pouvait-il pour autant, était-il toutefois capable de vivre sans lui, maintenant qu'il l'avait créé?

Elephun, pour sa part, bien qu'inquiet se demandait si Tenma pourrait seulement vivre sans antidépresseurs. Encore faudrait-il déjà quelqu'un comme Elephun pour l'empêcher d'avaler la boîte complète.

Un jour, Widget vit Astro faire des bagages.

"Tu t'en vas?" fit gentiment la petite. Astro sursauta.

"Non, enfin, je ne vais pas très loin. Je vais juste m'installer dans un endroit plus pratique."

"Pourquoooiii?"

"Eh bien... je vais faire une très grosse machine, alors plutôt que de faire des allers et retour vers les sources de matière première, je vais m'installer là-bas."

"Des sources de quoi?" répondit-elle.

"Mais... hé!" fit Têt'd'œuf en arrivant. "Que se passe-t-il? Tu nous quittes?"

"Non, non, pas du tout... c'est juste que je vais m'installer plus loin pour bricoler."

"Pourquoi faire? Tu manques d'outils?"

Widget répondit fièrement, omettant de mentionner sa méconnaissance partielle des faits:

"Il va à des sources de matière première!"

"Des... oh, pour ta machine?"

"Oui, je vais commencer à la construire."

"Tu ne voudras pas un peu d'aide?"

"Non merci, elle est très compliquée. Il vaut mieux que je la fasse moi-même de bout en bout."

"Ah? Tu es sûr? Parce qu'on a des robots automatisés, tu sais?"

"Oui, j'irais voir."

"Bon. Alors je te laisse partir, mais à une petite condition. Tu rentres ici pour la nuit, d'accord?"

"C'est promis."

"Très bien. Ah, et, simple curiosité, tu ne vas pas déplacer ton gros ordinateur, si?"

"J'en ai un plus petit, en kit que je vais installer là-bas."

"Celui-là?" fit Têt'd'œuf, plus que curieux, désignant un simple ordinateur portable.

"Non." Le petit garçon le prit et le tendit généreusement à son hôte. "Celui-là; c'est pour toi."

"Oh, c'est trop gentil! Tu n'avais pas besoin!"

"C'est pour le gîte. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai pas le couvert, mais..." sourit-il à Cora, juste derrière, arrivée depuis une dizaine de secondes seulement.

"Et donc le gros PC, là, tu le laisse?"

"Oui, je vais probablement travailler avec celui en kit uniquement, quand je serais placé. Tu peux l'utiliser, si tu veux, mais ça ne sera pas facile. Je l'ai conçu juste pour les tâches de calcul dont j'avais besoin, rien de plus..."

"Mais ça n'empêche qu'il est performant. Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerai."

"D'accord. Bon, ben... à ce soir alors?"

"C'est ça, à ce soir, bonhomme!"


	10. Je peux te rendre ta fin heureuse

Il se posa avec ses affaires, désactivant les propulseurs. C'était le parfait gisement. Suffisamment à l'écart de la ville pour que personne ne soit blessé en cas d'accident, et en plein milieu de toute une zone pleine de métal, où les robots n'étaient plus, depuis très longtemps, que de vieilles petites pièces toutes séparées. Du métal à gogo. Il déballa ses affaires, installa son petit camp, activa la vision aux rayons X et se rendit compte avec joie qu'en profondeur se trouvaient aussi toutes les pièces lourdes dont il aurait besoin. De plus, il disposait aussi d'alliages solides. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour la longévité de l'appareil puisqu'il comptait ne s'en servir qu'une seule et unique fois.

Il soupira. Il l'avait décidé depuis assez longtemps, déjà. Il avait fait tous les plans. Ne restait plus qu'à commencer l'assemblage.

Il y travaillait encore après une semaine d'acharnement, exaspéré quand un détail le retardait, mais la machine avait déjà pris forme. Ce soir-là, éreinté, il était rentré plus tôt pour s'accorder une pause, un moment de détente supplémentaire avant d'aller dormir. Têt'd'œuf en était ravi.

"Pour ce qui est des vaisseaux, on a pratiquement la paix. Ils veulent probablement ne rien laisser paraitre, alors ils n'intensifient pas les recherches. Mais tant que tu as la gourmette magique de Tonton Têt'd'œuf, ils peuvent toujours courir! Hé hé hé! Alors, dis-moi, elle avance, la machine?"

Fatigué et peu loquace sur le sujet, il hocha la tête et ne s'étendit pas plus.

"On peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider?"

"Je ne crois pas... peut-être pour aller plus vite, mais je ne sais pas trop comment.. vous auriez du fil de platine?"

"Ouah, dis donc, tu nous fais une machine à plusieurs millions, là, non?"

"Euh... probablement, oui. Oh, et de la feuille d'or? C'est bon pour améliorer la conductivité, ça m'aiderait à la rendre plus efficace."

"Ah? Je pense que je peux te trouver ça. Ou même, tu peux en récupérer sur de vieux écouteurs. Tu connais les prises jack? Elles en ont. Tu sectionne les écouteurs et tu gardes la prise."

"Oui, ça serait idéal pour la partie commande... où je peux trouver des écouteurs?"

"Dans la décharge."

"Ah, oui... et ça ressemble à quoi?"

"A ça!" s'écria la bande qui venait d'arriver avec des écouteurs, ayant entendu la conversation et cherché frénétiquement dans leurs affaires.

"Oh... euh... merci.. Mais vous n'en voulez pas?"

"Les écouteurs sont fichus. Faut dire qu'ils n'en font plus, de nos jours, alors ceux-là sont vieux. Tu peux les récupérer sans problème, on t'amènera tous ceux qu'on trouvera si tu veux."

"D'accord, ça me va."

Le lendemain, il leur offrait à chacun un véritable casque audio. Ils les avait récupérés, réparés (après récupération rapide) en cinq minutes. Voyant qu'il avait oublié le principal, le surlendemain, il avait retrouvé des baladeurs cassés et les avait rapidement remis à neuf, avec un système de recharge efficace. Puis il se remit totalement au travail, sans discontinuer, pendant trois jours où les recherches de Stone avaient pris de l'ampleur.

Astro avait fini.

Il revint sans mentionner ce fait à la maison de Têt'd'œuf et dit vouloir passer un peu de temps avec eux, ce qu'il fit sans regret; tous étaient très content de l'avoir pour jouer. D'autant plus que jouer avec quelqu'un qui peut vous soulever et s'envoler avec vous était une perspective alléchante pour les petits monstres de la garderie de Têt'd'œuf. Il s'absenta un moment, profitant que certains fassent une pause pour boire pour aller dans son vieil atelier, où l'ordinateur semblait l'attendre. Il l'alluma rapidement, glissa aussitôt une disquette et envoya un fichier dans la machine. Une fois copié, il fit une manipulation tout en effaçant les données de la disquette en chuchotant pour lui-même:

"Sait-on jamais..."

Cora, qui l'avait suivit en catimini, demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il sursauta comme si on l'avait prit en flagrant délit, avant de se calmer et de sourire à la jeune fille qui avait pris soin de lui, il y a si peu, pourtant.

"Je m'assurai de n'avoir rien laissé au hasard." il répondit simplement. Cora, sachant que des explications techniques la perdraient, n'en dit pas plus.

"D'accord alors. Tu viens?"

Il la suivit, le sourire au lèvres.

Il allait profiter de cette courte journée autant qu'il le pourrait. Sans se douter que Cora avait remarqué cette once de tristesse dans ses yeux, comme des remords ou un sourire d'excuse, peiné, et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'expliquer.

En milieu d'après midi, le soleil étant toujours très haut, il délaissa les enfants pour repartir terminer "quelque chose", jurant, croix de bras, croix de fer, qu'il reviendrait le soir. Il s'envola au moment où Têt'd'œuf essayait de le prévenir, revenant lui-même de quelques courses en ville, mais il le manqua. Cora s'enquit des nouvelles.

"Les gars de Metrocity sont descendus. Ils fouillent absolument tout."

Tenma, finalement, avait réussi à obtenir du président de pouvoir utiliser son propre véhicule (limousine volante), affirmant qu'il désactiverait son "robot de fils" quand il le retrouverai. Il avait assuré qu'il pouvait, en tant que son créateur, y parvenir lui-même, mais Stone n'arrêta pas pour autant les recherches effectuées par les sbires, les robots-soldats. S'impatientant, deux heures après le départ de Tenma, il donna l'ordre aux vaisseaux de se poser et de commencer des recherches plus approfondies. Ces vauriens de la Surface le cachaient probablement. Peut-être même qu'ils se préparaient à la guerre (le plus grand espoir de Stone, en vérité, puisqu'il était le plus à même de gérer une guerre, il serait donc aussitôt réélu) il fallait donc faire plus vite. On interrogea les civils, peu coopératifs, on frappa quelques robots, tous muets comme des tombes. On retournait des voitures, on visitait des maisons.

Tenma, lui, laissait Orin (le robot de famille) conduire, tandis qu'il cherchait son "fils" avec un radar de sa confection. Elephun, à ses côté, lui parlait de temps en temps.

"Je crois que... je crois que je l'ai trouvé."

"Comment?"

"Là, je ne sais pas avec quoi: quelqu'un semble avoir ténu le signal, mais c'est bien l'énergie du noyau."

"Tenma, vous êtes sûr?"

"Absolument. Orin, nouvelle destination!"

"Tout de suite, monsieur!"

Ils arrivèrent en freinant un peu brutalement, Tenma ayant ordonné à son chauffeur de mettre les gaz. Il descendit et se heurta à quelque chose de peu commun. Une toute petite rousse, armée d'une vieille mais retentissante tronçonneuse et fièrement coiffée d'un bonnet où était brodé son nom: "Grâce." Il recula. Un homme qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite arriva, l'air peu hospitalier. Têt'd'œuf, lui, reconnu aisément Tenma, malgré les valises sous les yeux du génie.

"Fichez moi l'camp!" Tonna-t-il, à court d'arguments plus efficaces.

"Où est..." la surprise de reconnaitre un ancien confrère ne le bâillonna qu'un instant. Il demanda avec une intonation implacable: "Où est Tobi?"

"Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis!" s'était alors exclamée une voix féminine, se jetant sur lui avec un pied de biche. Un Elephun plus avisé et assez adroit malgré sa petite taille et sa corpulence l'empêcha d'assommer le scientifique.

"Calmez-vous, nous ne lui voulons pas de mal!" tenta-t-il, bien conscient qu'il faudrait du temps pour les en convaincre. Ce qui fut traduit par la réponse véhémente de Cora:

"Ah ouais?! C'est pour ça que vous l'avez jeté dehors?!"

Têt'd'œuf se demanda intérieurement s'il devait être accablé que les enfants (même la garderie était là au complet) n'aient pas essayé de mentir ou si cela importait peu, alors que Tenma avait déjà deviné que le robot logeait habituellement ici.

"Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir!" fit Elephun de sa voix douce et pacifiste. "Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté, mais il a beaucoup souffert lui-même..."

Elephun fut soudainement interrompu par Tenma qui le devança, allant vers l'atelier que s'était confectionné Astro. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'endroit était vide. Il fut envahi d'une cruelle déception.

"Je n'y comprends rien..."

Il commençait à analyserles lieux avec son radar tandis que les autres l'avaient rattrapé.

"Son nom est Astro." Fit Cora avec vigueur.

"Astro? Enfin, c'est... c'est ridicule."

"Tobi est mort, c'est ça?"

Tenma, choqué, ne répondit pas. Cora se dégagea quand elle senti la main apaisante d'Elephun sur son bras.

"Alors ce n'est pas Tobi. Chaque individu est unique."

"Il n'est pas... ce n'est pas un humain."

"Et pourtant il fait preuve de beaucoup plus d'humanité que la majeure partie d'entre nous."

Cora exagérait peut-être un tout petit peu (quoiqu'elle avait raison, même si ce qu'elle avait vu d'Astro n'était pas suffisant pour prouver cette vérité) mais la colère la transportait. Tenma la regarda un instant avant qu'une série de bips discrets de son appareil ne l'avertisse.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Elephun.

"C'est donc ça... c'était bien l'énergie du noyau... c'est parce qu'il en a injecté dans cet ordinateur pour le faire fonctionner.. Et pas seulement."

Il sortit, tourna la tête de droite et de gauche et avisa l'immense Zog assis à l'angle de la maison.

"Lui aussi.. c'est pour ça que le détecteur a réagi."

"Alors, que fait-on, Tenma?"

"Rien!" s'écria Têt'd'œuf. "Vous l'avez assez fait souffrir, vous n'allez pas en plus le livrer à ce barbare de Stone!"

"Non, c'est hors de question."

"Que.. pardon?"

"Je vais l'emmener."

Tous avaient du mal à saisir, sauf peut-être Elephun qui devait déjà avoir été mis au courant, mais qui était toujours attristé par cette perspective.

"Mais vous ne pourrez pas le cacher indéfiniment.."

"Bien sûr que si. Je connais toutes les machines de Metrocity, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour leur échapper."

"Et vous croyez qu'on va vous le laisser?" Grogna Zain, une lourde clé à molette dans chaque main. Tenma ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il dit simplement, l'air grave:

"Je suis son père." Il s'interrompit d'un court silence. "Il a besoin de moi."

Personne ne sut réfuter cet argument. Probablement qu'Astro aimait encore son père, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. En tout cas, ce n'était pas eux qui pourraient prétendre le contraire. Ce fut toutefois à regret que Têt'd'œuf accepta d'aider son vieil ennemi. Il ne reverrait probablement jamais le petit garçon. Les autres enfants étaient tout aussi mortifiés, mais c'était au petit garçon-robot de décider s'il voulait rester avec son père, ils devaient donc tous y mettre du leur pour permettre ces retrouvailles à temps. Tenma remonta dans l'atelier et alluma l'ordinateur d'Astro.

"Qu'y faisait-il?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais voulu en parler. Il prépare une machine, c'est tout ce que je sais. Cet ordinateur était conçu pour qu'il en fasse les plans.

Au même moment, Elephun revenait avec le radar à la main. Il détectait une énorme source d'énergie. Nul ne pouvait se douter qu'Astro, très loin de là, avait donné une part infime mais plus que suffisante de l'énergie de son noyau, à l'énorme machine qu'il avait créée, et que celle-ci commençait à fonctionner.

Tenma téléchargea en un éclair toutes les données de l'ordinateur de son fils et remonta en trombe dans la voiture, accompagné d'Elephun mais aussi de Têt'd'œuf et des enfants dont certains espéraient secrètement qu'Astro n'aie pas pardonné à son père, pour qu'il puissent rester avec eux. Mais ils savaient que le petit héros de la Surface devait avoir son mot à dire et ils étaient donc prêts, à contrecoeur, à le laisser partir. Mais pour cela encore fallait-il y arriver vite, avant quiconque. Surtout avant Stone. Tenma fouillait les données de l'ordinateur sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

"C'est dangereux?" demanda à tout hasard Têt'd'œuf.

"Probablement bien plus qu'un accélérateur de particules." répondit Tenma. "En tout cas ça expliquerait qu'il se soit installé si loin de la ville. Il voulait éviter un quelconque accident."

"Comment ça, si loin?"

"Si j'en juge par l'intensité du signal, il est probablement à l'autre bout de la décharge."

"Si loin?" s'égosilla Zain qui, même en une journée entière de randonnée (en prospecteur) il n'était jamais allé plus loin que de la moitié de la distance. Et pourtant, Zain allait vite.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il projette de faire mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Elephun tendit le cou.

"Oh... un fichier sécurisé?"

"Oui, ça prendrait un bout de temps pour le craquer."

"Comment ça? Il n'y a pas de mot de passe?" demanda Têt'd'œuf. Effectivement, il y en avait bien un, mais Tenma avait simplement occulté par réflexe la possibilité qu'il puisse le deviner. Dans un instinct qui l'étonna lui-même, il se surprit à inscrire dans la barre de saisie:

Papa

Quel ne fut pas son choc quand le fichier s'ouvrit.

C'était un enregistrement vidéo. Il vit tout d'un coup le visage de Tobi, plaçant la caméra, vérifiant des boutons. Le son de sa voix fit se déplacer tous les enfants de la banquette d'en face pour pouvoir regarder l'écran.

"Bon, voilà... Je ne sais pas si tu verra ça, ou si tu aura le temps, mais..." Il fit une pause, fuyant l'objectif du regard, et de fait le regard de son père devant lui. Il parlait lentement, entrecoupant ses phrases de courts silences. "Je voulais quand même essayer, pour que tu saches... enfin voilà. Quand j'ai dû partir, j'ai été vraiment très triste. Je pensais que je n'avais plus de maison, plus de famille... Mais j'ai eu de la chance, je suis tombé sur des gens très gentils, ils se sont tous occupés de moi. J'étais même... heureux, par moments. Sauf que... je pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas oublier. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison." dit-il difficilement, le regard dans le vague, assombri. Même son visage enfantin paraissait un peu plus dur. Ce fut un coup de poignard pour Tenma. "Mais je sais que je ne peux pas.. je... je ne peux pas remplacer Tobi. Je ne pourrai jamais. Alors... J'ai fini par trouver un moyen pour que tout s'arrange. Parce que personne ne sera heureux tant que je serai là. Personne ne sera heureux tant que Tobi sera mort, et que j'existerai pour le rappeler. Je ne peux pas... rester. Parce que j'y pense tout le temps. Parce que je ne peux pas le supporter. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette machine. Ce n'est pas moi qui doit vivre. C'est Tobi."

Un sentiment d'effroi leur glaça l'échine. Il allait se détruire...?

"...Tu sais, je me suis dit très souvent que tu te poserais la question, alors j'espère ne pas me tromper.." il se frotta la nuque avec l'esquisse d'un sourire gêné. "Mais normalement, tu te demanderais pourquoi je fais tout ça, pourquoi j'essayerais encore de... faire en sorte que tu sois plus heureux."

La tête baissée, inspirant et reprenant courage, il regarda l'objectif.

"C'est parce que je t'aime, papa."

Tenma, reconnaissant que trop bien la voix de Tobi, sentit sa poitrine se serrer d'un coup. Il réprima un sanglot.

"Et ça ne changera jamais."

La vidéo prit fin au moment où une lumière diluvienne inonda la voiture par ses carreaux. C'était la machine qui faisait ce pour quoi elle avait été conçue.

Bien loin de là, le petit robot qui avait fait ses adieux s'était installé à l'intérieur. Il y avait mit tout son génie et toute sa volonté. Il fallait maintenant finir le travail. Il sentit des sensations très étranges et désagréables alors qu'il changeait d'endroit et de moment.

"TOBI!"

C'était Tenma, terrifié, son propre et unique enfant se retrouvant piégé du mauvais côté de la paroi. Un bouclier comme une immense vitre plus que blindée, protégeant les quelques scientifiques, le général et le président, du Pacificateur détraqué qui tentait de les annihiler. Et qui comptait faire sauter le bouclier, impossible à rouvrir. Tobi, ennemi insignifiant pour l'engin de guerre, était condamné. Malgré eux, le père et le fils le savaient, leurs mains séparées par l'épaisseur de la paroi.

Une lumière les glaça. Cela venait du Pacificateur. Il allait utiliser l'énergie de son noyau pour faire sauter la paroi, qui était prévue pour y résister. L'enfant, quant à lui, n'en réchapperait pas. Mais il n'y avait rien que les personnes présentes puissent faire.

Une sorte de courant électrique se manifesta derrière la machine emballée. Une silhouette se dessina, se colora. Dans la confusion ils ne virent pas l'enfant, dont les vêtements avaient étés mis en lambeaux par le trajet qu'il avait effectué. Cet enfant enfonça brutalement son poing, tout son bras dans le dos du robot. Leurs noyaux respectifs réagirent. Les deux furent violement court-circuités. Les énergies étant opposées comme deux aimants similaires, une sorte de petite explosion les repoussèrent l'un de l'autre, le Pacificateur s'écroulant contre le bouclier, l'enfant effectuant un vol plané qui le déposa au fond de la salle.

Le bouclier fonctionnait enfin. Il remonta, comme une porte coulissant vers le haut. Tenma prit son fils dans ses bras, le fils serrait son père. Plus jamais, plus jamais ça. Plus jamais Tobi n'ira assister aux tests sans permission. Plus jamais son père ne le laissera seul non plus.

Pendant ces nouvelles résolutions silencieuses, les autres personnes présentes, ayant remarqué qu'une tierce personne, ou du moins quelque chose était intervenu, firent quelques pas prudents.

Une silhouette était étendue au fond de la pièce.

Un enfant.

Il avait finalement réussi. Tobi était vivant. Mais il avait consciencieusement modifié le cours de l'histoire. Dans une douce lumière, il disparu.

Astro avait tout simplement cessé d'exister.

* * *

Merci à toi, ô brave lecteur, d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment (ou que tu as pleuré à la fin, c'est le but XD) et ne sois pas en colère parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de triste. Moi non plus j'aime pas les fin tristes. J'ai déjà fini d'écrire la fic qui sert de suite. Et elle se finit mieux. Et elle est drôle ^^

Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends? Fonce! XD


End file.
